The change within
by cleopatra1
Summary: Nikolas and Emily have divorced, but when Emily moves on, Nikolas has a problem with it. Was the divorce what he truly wanted? Will the divorce stick? Read to find out! guess you can say its a nem story.
1. Chapter 1

The change within

Chapter 1

Author's note: Yeah, so as for an explanation on this story, I was watching one life to live, especially the Tess scenes and I got to thinking, "Hmm…what would a bad Emily be like?" So I'm like, let's find out! So, viola! This is my result:

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Julius, he's mine, you steal him and you'll find out the real definition of "evil", unless asked permission of course.

Timeline: Emily and Nikolas have just divorced; this is around the present, but no Connor, which means no rape, so that leaves us at the beginning….

Early in the morning, Emily stood in Wyndemere, in the living room, across the desk from Nikolas. He looked up, barely acknowledging her presence and passed her the pen.

Emily took it in her hands and looked down at the paper in front of her. It was waiting for her signature, their divorce papers. At one time she wanted one, but when she was finally going to fight for their marriage, Nikolas demands a divorce.

But she wouldn't cry no more, waste no more emotion on the royal jerk of a soon to be ex-husband. She thought of denying it, saying no to the divorce, but if Nikolas wanted out, who was she to say no? She loved Nikolas and a part of that love meant letting him go, no matter how much it hurt.

Either way, if he wanted out, fine, she'd just find a guy that would appreciate her and treat her with respect that Nikolas had obviously lost in the break up process.

She nervously bit her lip and signed on the dotted line. There, they were single, he was free and she had to let go of the man she loved. But Emily bit back the tears; it was time to move on anyway. Nikolas wouldn't be controlling her life anymore, now nothing would stop her from reaching her dreams to be a doctor, no one would. Those dreams and her possessions were the only thing she had left.

She quickly turned and grabbed the last of her bags, marching straight out the door. She went to her black SUV and opened the back, placing her luggage and all her things in it.

Nikolas followed her out. "Emily, wait." He called to her, but Emily acted as if she was deaf and didn't hear him. She just closed the back, securing her belongings and walked to the driver's door.

She opened it as Nikolas made it to her motor vehicle. "Emily, will you talk to me?" He demanded of her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at him, letting her go when he saw her eyes.

Emily stared at him coldly and waited for him to have his say so that she could just leave the past behind and go for the future. Nikolas froze, as he had never seen the coldness he felt from Emily now.

"Can we still be friends?" He asked her and the only answer he received was a slap that nearly knocked him down. He touched his cheek and jaw; those would hurt in the morning that was for sure.

Emily left him like that, driving away and choking her ex husband in a cloud of dust. She went to the launch for the last time, because there was no way she was coming back here ever again.

She drove to a small apartment building near the docks where she rented a small and comfortable loft. She grabbed a bag or two and went up to the third floor, where her loft was placed, near one of the ends of the hall. She opened it and looked at her home sweet home, her new one at least.

It was a decent sized, comfortable loft with a nice living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was cold and impersonal though, but the way she was feeling, she didn't care. She'd spruce it up eventually with pictures of her family and one or two of her friends.

She brought the rest of her things up, locked her car and started unpacking, spending thelate morning and all of the afternoon making up her new home, and her new life. During it, lecturing her to say goodbye to Nikolas and move on without him. He would only bring her down, she convinced herself.

Then she stored her luggage in the closet and sat on the bed, unpacking the last box left. Her personal items and photos, something she purposely left for last.

She opened it and emptied it on her bed. She put some pictures of her mom and dad, her grandmother, god bless her, and all her other family members. There was a picture of her and her brothers, though that held so much pain anyway especially one was dead, but not the kind she was feeling.

There was one of Ned, one of her true mom, Paige and such. Then she found one of Nikolas, Lucky, her and Elizabeth. This made the true tears fell, they were truly gone, the four musketeers were dead, grown up, too busy for each other. She cradled it to her chest and let out all the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last twelve or so hours.

She cried for what she lost, what she gained and what she had to leave behind. She cried over her lost marriage mostly, for that lost love that was supposed to last forever, until death do us part.

When she was done, so much that her eyes couldn't produce another salty tear she went to the bathroom and made up a tub. She returned and put the picture face down in a drawer, near her bed. Then she got her robe and bath necessities and returned to the bathroom.

She lay in the tub and figured out what she would do now. She wouldn't throw herself in her work, no, she wouldn't give Nikolas or any of those traitors that pleasure. She would work, but she wouldn't overdo it and came to a decision.

Getting out of the tub, letting the water out she wrapped herself in her robe and returned to her bedroom to look for a decent outfit to wear. She found a pair of shapely jeans and a blue shirt that should do nicely.

She was going out to find a companion, to find that someone who would save her from despair. No, Nikolas anymore, so that means she was officially single again and free to do anything within reason, which she might just cancel just for the heck of it. This was her life, not his, and she would show him by being strong.

He expected her to be weak and probably sulk for days, cry her eyes out and such, but no, she wouldn't do that, if a tear or two fell, so be it, but she wouldn't go bawling, unless it was in privacy.

Yes, she was going to live her life. During the day she would be little sweet, Princess Emily, but at night, she was going to have time of her life and take nothing. She wasn't going to be rebellious per say nor was she going to be bad, but then again she wasn't going to be good either.

She put on some black boots and laced them up, dolling herself up slightly with some blush, some lip gloss and a little eye shadow. Then came the jewelry, should she put a diamond necklace on, or was that overdoing it?

She looked down and decided to get rid of the things keeping her back, opening her jewelry box; she looked to her hands and went for the engagement ring first. She grasped it and reluctantly plied it off, but that was nothing compared how much it took to take off the gold band.

She almost cried, but eventually got it off and took a deep breath, controlling her emotions again. She then chose some sapphire earrings and a simple gold necklace. It worked nicely with her outfit.

She grabbed her keys and a simple coat, just in case and left, locking the door behind her. She drove to a nearby club, which was not that low in the ground, but not for the rich either. She was going to be herself; the princess has retired for the night.

She entered and found a relativity small dance floor, an expansive bar and a couple tables for watching or talking or drinking, whatever you preferred. She took the bar and sat on one of the bar stools, ordering a club soda and waited for a man to have the guts to approach her.

Soon, a dark haired man came up behind her. He had been watching her from afar and finally gathered enough courage to come up to her before someone else did. She didn't go unnoticed as much as she thought.

Everyone noticed the attractive brunette walk in. She wore a pair of blue jeans that accented her hips and shape nicely and a blue tank top that showed her thin waist and a hint of cleavage, a pair of black boots finishing the ensemble and was quite pleasing to the eye. She was his; he smiled confidently as he started towards her.

"Are you waiting for prince charming to come along or just me?" He grinned at her as she averted her eyes to his. Brown, chocolate brown eyes he saw, they looked fine through his blue.

Emily refrained from laughing and rolling her eyes at that poor pick up line. She had heard her share of them, but that had to be about the worst one yet. She looked him over. He wasn't bad on the eyes.

He had dark hair and a clear complexion. He had a good bone structure and looked to be around her age, and looked to have quite a few muscles showing from the black shirt and jeans he had on.

Emily considered him. Well, he was worth a try, she supposed. I mean, it wasn't like you can judge a man just because he was attractive, young and came up with the worst pick up lines, still that must have taken guts to come up to her and say that. It was the inside that really counted in the end anyway.

Emily smiled at him, and rolled her eyes trying to look annoyed, saying "Please, prince charmings are highly overrated."

Her annoyance worked, as he took a seat next to her on one of the stools beside her. "I see, what do you like then?" He asked her.

Emily feigned thinking and innocence. "Hmm…I was thinking bad boys, honestly." She told him, flashing him a big smile, flirting much, "They always make life more interesting." She explained without him asking it.

He smiled; this was his kind of girl. "Well, your in luck, because I'm no prince charming anyway, I'm more of a bad boy, have been since birth." He told her, flirting back.

Emily kept smiling. "Really?" She drew out the y sound for effect. She trailed a hand near his arm, "Does this bad boy have a name?" She asked him.

He smiled more and flashed his white teeth. "Julius." He stuck out a hand and Emily shook it. "Does the lady have a name?" He asked back.

Emily laughed, truly charmed. "Emily." She replied and he tried it on the tip of his tongue, it felt so right. She wasn't the only one charmed here obviously.

He continued the pleasant conversation they were having. "Well, Emily, do you like taking rides on motorcycles? I have mine up front; you want to go for a ride?" He asked of her.

Emily thought about it. She always liked riding them, when Jason took her out on them, she always felt so carefree and open. "It just happens that I do, but as much as that sounds like fun, it really does depend…" She flirted with him, testing his interest in her.

His jaw fell slightly; this girl was something that was for sure. "On?" he asked, choking on his words. He hadn't been this attracted and interested to a girl in his life.

Emily smiled as if it was natural. She played a finger down his arm. "On if I can drive or not. Its great being the passenger, but its always more fun to be the driver, it makes the risk all the greater." She explained to him.

He smiled crookedly. "Baby girl, you only had to ask." He told her and guided her to the door. He loved the kind of women who took charge like this, the risk takers, the fun ones.

Emily mentally congratulated herself for completing her mission, to find a companion. Now to enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The change within

Chapter 2

Emily unlocked her loft and opened it, gliding in as if she was over air. She had such a blast tonight. She hadn't had that much fun since…..forever it felt like. Nikolas had held her back more than she had thought, but Emily quickly shook that thought away, remembering her promise. No more Nikolas, she was moving on.

She put down her purse on the kitchen counter and got herself some water out of the refrigerator and plopped down on the sofa in the living room, thinking of Julius. He made her feel so alive again, so young, so youthful, and so happy. She hadn't done happy in a long time.

Then a repeating red colored flash caught her eye, it was her answering machine. She stepped out of her boots and pushed play with her right big toe. Emily came on first, saying "This is Emily's answering machine, either I'm out or I'm just busy, leave a message at the end of the beep." Emily said, earlier recording that. She always thought if you get done things early and get them done, that your life is just that much easier.

Emily was studying her toe nails, wondering if she should paint them when the message played. "Emily, hey, it's Elizabeth." Emily rolled her eyes, oh now she cares! Let me guess, she thought, she's going to say something down the lines of: I heard about you and Nikolas and I know you're hurting and I want to help, so call me if you need anything, okay?

But Emily trained her thoughts and ears back just in time to hear Elizabeth's message. "I heard and you and Nikolas, and I'm so sorry." Pause, Emily rolled her eyes again, she can call them when she can, can't she? "If you need to talk or anything, I'm here okay?" Yeah, right, sure, Emily thought, like that will be the day. "You have my number, call me." The message ended there thankfully and Emily without regret pressed the delete button.

Then Emily stood up and got ready for bed. She had work tomorrow and had to be the best nice little princess she could and to do that she needed some rest. She smiled as a thought found itself in her head.

What if she dreamed of Julius? If so, what kind of dream would it be? She smiled, one way to find out.

The next morning, Emily was up and at work early, working as if it was natural and she was still married. She was at the desk, looking over a file and putting down some medication the patient was taking on the patient's medication page. They needed to be updated and she got the job.

The elevator sounded as it opened, but Emily only ignored it, as she was very much use to its sound and use. She was just finishing when she heard her name called.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she just arrived for her shift.

Emily looked at her. "I work here, remember?" She asked Elizabeth, no that wasn't the bad Emily talking, just the plain truth, so she was safe.

"I know that." Elizabeth said and leaned across from her. "But what are you doing here? After yesterday, I thought you'd sleep in and get some rest before facing the world." She reasoned. Elizabeth had obviously been worried. Emily doubted it was real. Elizabeth didn't care about her problems, she was too busy taking care of her own to care.

"And what good would that do Elizabeth?" Emily supposed. "My life would move on with or without Nikolas, I have to move on with my life eventually, I shouldn't tally on doing so." Emily explained to Liz.

Liz knew all about that so she couldn't say otherwise. It was the truth, life moved on with or without you. Emily continued with her updating the patient medical files and Elizabeth went to do her duties. The morning passed before she knew it and soon it was time for lunch.

Elizabeth went to Emily, they often ate lunch together. "Emily, you ready to go on lunch break?" She asked her, as Emily cleaned and organized her mess.

"In a minute, I have to put these files back correctly, so I'll meet you there shortly, okay?" She asked Elizabeth.

Liz nodded and agreed. "Okay, see you then." She turned and Emily went to the files and started placing the files in correctly.

Just as she finished and was leaving, her cell rang, so she quickly reached in her purse and answered it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Emily, hey, it's Julius." Julius said on the other end, slightly nervous.

Emily smiled for real this time. "Julius, hey, how's it going?" She asked him, happy to talk to him again.

"Actually my day is going off pretty well for once." He laughed nervously, that was because of her mostly. He couldn't wait to see her again. Even if they had such a great time yesterday didn't mean that she'd want to do it again though.

"That's good to hear." Emily said, remembering he was a businessman who often had to solve all the companies' problems. She also was reminded that it paid well but was a huge headache with all the bull some of the employees pulled.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, are you free tonight?" He asked her, hoping for a 'yes' desperately. He really wanted to see her, it was almost an addiction.

Emily thought about that. "Yeah, actually. Nothing planned for me. I'm probably just going to sit at home and read a book." She answered.

Julius finally took a deep breath of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding. "How about dinner and a movie instead?" He asked her, finally getting those words out. He had done it and that made him proud, now for her to say yes.

"Sounds like a plan." Emily smiled. "What time are you thinking? I get off work around five, and I will probably at least need an hour to get ready, so, around six, sound good to you?" She figured, doing the math.

"You don't need an hour to look beautiful Emily, but if you wish for it, six sounds good. I'll pick you up at your loft?" He asked he got gotten the address last night when he wanted to see her return home safely. Emily had found it sweet and very romantic and all on the same night in which she met the guy.

"Yeah, I'll be ready for you. See you then, bye." Emily and him said goodbye and sighed happily. A date with a cute guy who was very nice, already, what more can she ask for?

Her stomach answered for her. Then she remembered lunch, Elizabeth would probably be done by now, but she was fine about eating alone. As long as she had tonight, she would be fine.

Unknown to her knowledge, her conversation was overheard. While Emily was walking away, Nikolas, who stood in the corner was seething with jealousy. How dare she set up a date, if she was of course, he didn't know that for sure, but it sure sounded that way!

She should be miserable, barely getting through and she already met someone new? What kind of games was she playing? If she was trying to make him jealous, it wasn't working, he was just angry at her for moving on that quickly, that was all.

Grumbling he turned around and was going to leave before he remembered why he was here in the first place. He was meeting Lucky here, so he just turned around and went to where they were to meet, the lobby. He grabbed a magazine about cars that didn't particularly interest him, shuffling around only to find a magazine with the headline "How to survive marriage"

He pushed it away, only to find another headline screaming "is he cheating on you?" Nikolas just frowned at that, his conscience finally appearing.

He of all people knew if someone was a cheater, considering what he did. He wished he could blame in on the alcohol, but even he knew that was only an excuse. He had alcohol in his system as did Courtney, but not enough to hurt your judgment like that.

Nikolas and Emily had got an invitation to a party as did Courtney and Jax Jacks. Emily and Jax had gone on to conversation with other people, he and Courtney was invited, but they didn't really feel like conversation so they settled down at the bar and had a glass of champagne each, talking quietly about nothing and everything.

The night had gone on and when Nikolas wanted to go up to the room meant for him and Emily, well they didn't want to let go of each other and things led to another and well…two marriages failed.

They were busy in bed when both Jax and Emily opened the door, prepared to ask what happened to one of the other's spouses only to find the worst betrayal possible. Emily stifled a cry and Jax just grew angry, slamming the door, hoping to catch their attention.

They had looked at each other and realized they were busted. Nikolas and Courtney dressed quickly, racing after their spouses, only to find Jax comforting Emily who was crying in his shoulder while he was just furious. He should have known something like this would happen.

He really believed she loved him with all her heart; he had no reason to think otherwise, not even with Jason, but Nikolas? He shook his head and guided Emily away when the adulterers came racing down.

But it was too late both ways, Jax wouldn't even speak to Courtney and Emily couldn't even look at him without seeing him and Courtney in bed together. Courtney got served with divorce papers the next day, but Emily tallied, trying to get over it, coming to the decision, they could forgive and forget.

But then Courtney came to him broken heartedly and asked that he divorce Emily so that they could be together. Emily didn't even get the words out when he announced it and that leaves him in the present, though Courtney and him weren't really together, she was making goo goo eyes at a tall brown haired man in a business suit, so Nikolas didn't consider them dating.

It wasn't like he cared for her anyway. Not really.

The seat by him crunched down as some weight rested on it. "Thinking about Courtney?" He asked Nikolas. It was Lucky.

Nikolas shook his head. "No, Emily. I overheard a conversation she was having; apparently she already met someone new." He said bitterly.

"And why should you care Nikolas? Emily is single now, unless you're jealous of course." Lucky caught on.

Nikolas shot up and denied Lucky's accusation. "I'm not jealous; I just think it's a bit soon for her. We've only been divorced a day." He explained even though inside he was but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"What do you expect Emily to do? Weep and hang on to you, begging to have you back? You're the one who wanted the divorce, not Emily, she just signed the papers. I thought this was what you wanted." Lucky supposed, noting Nikolas was indeed green with jealousy even if he didn't want to admit it.

"It is." Nikolas insisted. "I just think there should be a clause of how long you wait to see other people." Lucky laughed at this one. Nikolas didn't wait to move on and he was still married when he did. But he was happy for Emily; he knew she wouldn't wait around anymore; it was time to move on from her silly crush on Nikolas that never really went away.

Nikolas sat back down, changing the subject quickly. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked Lucky.

Lucky's response was stopped as the elevator doors opened, revealing Elizabeth. "Never mind." Lucky muttered and got up.

Elizabeth walked over to them. "Lucky, hey. Are you going to be home tonight?" She asked sweetly but Lucky gruffly passed her.

"No, I'm working a double shift." He answered her and walked away, pushing the button for down. He needed to get to work.

Elizabeth followed, frowning. "Again?" She asked.

"Yes, again." He responded coldly and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed on her and she looked to Nikolas in confusion and he just shrugged.

Nikolas turned the tables as Elizabeth went back to the desk. "Hey, Elizabeth, has Emily mentioned a new guy to you?" He asked her.

Elizabeth looked confused. "No, not to me, why?" She asked him.

Nikolas sighed in relief. It wasn't a boyfriend or a date, just one of her other friends that just happened to be a guy. She had tons of them. "Oh, just curious, thought I'd see how she was doing." He lied through his teeth. "I want Emily happy, you know?" He told her, what he hoped was convincingly.

Elizabeth just looked at him strangely but let is pass. "Yeah, me too. Well, I have to get back to work." She excused herself, leaving him be.

It was just a guy that happened to be a friend he told himself, but just in case he'd have to stop by around six and make sure everything was alright. Just because they were exes didn't mean they can't check up on that they were okay. He owed Emily that much and it wasn't because he was jealous and scared it was otherwise and she was moving on.

Lucky encountered Emily on the first floor, talking to a co worker. When the co worker skidded away on call, Lucky went up to her. "Emily, hey, how's it going?" He asked her, they were still good friends.

Emily smiled at Lucky, happy to see him well. "I'm good, hanging in there, you know? You?" She asked him back.

Lucky shook his head. "I know this is short notice, but do you think I can stay in your guest bedroom until I'm back on my feet?" He asked of her.

Emily's smile turned into a frown. "Sure, you know are always welcome to, but why?" Emily asked for an explanation, leading him to a couple comfortable chairs.

"Elizabeth and I were over. She obviously wants this nonexistent baby more than she wants me, so I decided to cut my losses, you know?" Lucky replied.

Emily managed a small smile. "Yeah, I know." She agreed and looked in her purse for a pen and notepad. She scribbled something down and tore the top piece off, handing it to him. "Here, give this to the person behind the front desk, they'll give you an extra key." She advised him.

He smiled and stood up. "Thanks Emily, I appreciate this." He told her as she stood up as well.

"It's nothing Lucky, you're free to stay there as long as you like." She invited him into her home, it needed another presence anyway.

Lucky smiled and turned to leave, but paused. "Hey, Emily, no matter what happens with you and Nikolas and this divorce, you're always going to be a sister to me." He told her and she smiled, waving him goodbye

It was really good to hear that, Lucky and their friendship really meant the world to her. Turning, she prepared to go back to work and looked forward to tonight.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were great to find in my email, waiting for me earlier today. Glad you are liking it. I hope that will continue.


	3. Chapter 3

The change within

Chapter 3

Nikolas stood at his car and looked over the address that he got from Elizabeth. It was on the third floor, end of the hall. He locked his car and walked towards the door, opening it and entering. He used the stairs, figured he needed the exercise and the time to figure out what he was going to do.

He couldn't just march in and demand answers, that'd just get him another slap. He touched his cheek subconsciously, he didn't want that happening. It hurt as it was; Emily packed one slap when it came to her angry.

He got to the third floor and went to the end to see Emily's loft door. He didn't go any closer though, still unsure of what to do. What does he care that Emily is seeing someone else, right? He's the one who wanted the divorce, not Emily and he got what he wanted, to be single again, to see Courtney, of course given the fact that she already dumped him flat for the next guy in sight…Nikolas shook his head. He really was over analyzing this.

He knew Emily, or he thought he did. Emily never got over anyone this quickly. Even when she had Zander and Juan fighting over her, she didn't get over Juan like that, even though Zander was there and Juan was a total jerk. It just wasn't Emily. She put on a brave face but inside, she was broken up. That was just what she was doing now.

The elevator ring in his ear brought him back to the present. He looked to see a young, blonde man get off and turn this way. Hiding in the corner, he observed the man.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He had brown leather boots on and a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Nice pick, Nikolas thought, adding it all up, whoever he was coming to get must be special to get a bunch of daisies and wild flowers.

The man continued his way towards Nikolas. That wasn't Emily's date, he was sure. Emily didn't go for those types. They were too loose and comfortable even for her. He was right, as the man turned the other corner to another area of lofts.

He breathed easy, not that he noticed and watched as the elevator opened once more. This time it was a brown haired man in a black suit, he carried a box of candy in one hand instead though. He went the other way.

Nikolas shook his head, he was just thinking crazy. Emily wasn't seeing someone else. That guy would be too stuffy for Emily, way too stuck and firm. She was good, but she didn't go that well in guys. She liked them half bad boy half, mature man she could be comfortable around. She was right in the middle when it came to those types.

Nikolas laughed to himself. He was getting paranoid it was just one of her girlfriends saying they would go out to the wine bars or something of the sort and see all the available men. Emily would no doubt be miserable.

He got out from the corner and went to the Elevators this time. He pushed the button for down and waited for an elevator to come up. Within seconds the elevator door opened again, revealing a dark haired man in a casual blue shirt and black slacks and a pair of casual black shoes. He also carried flowers, carnations, at least a dozen of them all different colors.

Nikolas nearly ran into him. "Sorry." Nikolas apologized and let the man step by him.

The other man just smiled. "That's alright, accidents happen." The man answered and turned down the way Nikolas came down.

Nikolas frowned and shook his head. He really was paranoid; he blamed it on lack of sleep. He didn't sleep too good last night that was the problem, maybe he should go do that.

Nikolas still stood in the hallway in front of the elevator that just left and watched as the man headed directly for the end of the hall, knocking on the last door, Emily's door. His eyes widened in shock. So he wasn't paranoid, she was going out.

The door opened to indeed reveal Emily in a red halter top and a knee length black skirt with a slit up one side. She was obviously not ready, considering she had no shoes on yet.

"Julius, you're early and I'm not ready yet!" Emily playfully teased him, feeling embarrassed because of that.

Nikolas eye's narrowed. Julius? Isn't that a smoothie? He didn't pay those thoughts any mind though and concentrated on the scene in front of him. "Julius", still hadn't given Emily the flowers.

"You look just fine the way you are." He reassured her and Emily laughed and Nikolas felt like a pin just poked him. Emily never laughed like that with him, at least in the end of things.

"Oh, that's so sweet…OH!" Emily started and exclaimed when she saw the carnations Julius had just pulled out of his back. Emily took them from him. "Julius, these are beautiful." She hugged him, having to get up on her tipsy toes to do so. "Thank you." She told him.

"It's nothing." Julius reassured her and smiled, breathing deeply at the smell of her.

Emily pulled back and invited Julius in. "Come in, you can sit on the couch and admire my loft while I finish getting ready." She was obviously joking her loft was a mess with the stuff she still had left to unpack despite that half of a day she took the day before to get settled in.

The door closed behind them and Nikolas flared with anger. How dare she hug him! On second thought, how dare he bring her flowers! Nikolas stewed with anger and would have loved to just open the door and demand to know what was going on but didn't, just turned and entered the elevator, decided that he was too angry to sound coherent. He'd confront them another day.

Inside the apartment, Emily led Julius into her home and invited him to sit down on the couch while Emily finished getting ready.

"Hey, Emily, mind if I look around?" He asked through her door.

"Go ahead, just don't break anything." Emily answered from the master bedroom. The only response she got was a hearty laugh from Julius.

Then she kneeled down near her closet and looked for some black heels. She picked out a pair quickly and put them on her bed, going to her mirror to finish putting on make up and a ruby necklace and earrings.

She quickly checked the mirror and made sure she looked as close to perfect as she could. Then she grabbed her heels and slipped them on, as she opened the door and back into the living room and kitchen.

Julius was looking at a shelf where she placed some photos of numerous people she knew and loved. He looked as she gained her balance in the heels. "Hey, you look even better than before." He joked with her.

Emily laughed and went to the kitchen to put the carnations in a vase before she left. As she did, she realized she needed to make something clear between her and Julius before they went out. She really liked him, but he was bound to find about her previous marriages and ex-husbands.

She checked her purse to make sure everything she needed was in it as she opened the conversation. "Hey, Julius, can I be brutally honest with you?" She asked him, not looking him in the face just yet.

Julius looked at her and frowned slightly. "Sure, go for it. I want to hear anything you have to say." He told her and Emily hoped he wouldn't go running after finding some of her previous mistakes when it came to her love life.

Emily decided to go for the blunt of it. "I was married twice before." She said simply and took a deep breath. There, she said it.

If Julius was shocked at her confession, he didn't show it. He looked down as he said "I know. I saw the magazines. You and Nikolas Cassadine just recently divorced and you were previously married to a Zander Smith, who is now dead." He told her, feeling a little bad for looking her up.

Emily frowned. "You keep up with the headlines or you just noticed I looked familiar and decided to snoop around at my background?" She asked him.

"Actually both and I guess it's my turn to be brutally honest." Julius admitted and took Emily's hand, leading her to the couch.

Emily grew worried and here she thought she was the one with the bad news. "Do tell." Emily motioned for him to continue.

Julius thought of what to say about this, and how to say it. "Um…well, you know of Orange Julius?" He asked her first.

"Isn't that a drink place that produces healthy smoothies and such, most the time anyway?" Emily has had it a time or two, but never particular cared for it.

He laughed. "Yeah, well, technically I own it and run it. I'm the CEO as well." He told her and prepared for the shock to come.

Emily didn't show it though, just smiled at him and laughed. "You're trying to say that your not who you said you were and just happen to be an heir and CEO of a very successful company, not to mention loaded." She guessed. She played that game occasionally herself.

Julius blushed slightly, caught. "Yeah, I am. I was just only at the bar to be normal, most likely you as well, if you were there." He admitted and tried making the playing field even.

Emily just smiled at him. "Well, yeah and lets just say when I'm going to run into my Ex, I don't want him to get the satisfaction of me being miserable." She added to his observation. Emily turned solemn again. "Look, I admit it, I'm not over Nikolas just yet, so I'm not looking for any real big commitment just yet so if you just want to call the date off now, cause I really wouldn't want to be a rebound person as much as the other person." She hoped not, but she wanted to give him the option.

Julius took her hand. "I have no problem with it if you are okay with it. I just broke up with my fiancée, so I'm just as much on the rebound as much as you are." He told her and took a deep breath now that was out.

Emily smiled. "Then it's settled. Good friends until we're off the rebound status?" Emily asked, not wanting anything official as much as him just yet.

He smiled and shook her hand, agreeing to her deal. "Sounds good to me. Good friends until further notice." He agreed with her.

Emily got up, and felt a lot more relaxed. "Well, now that is done, what do we say we do that movie and dinner thing?" She suggested and grabbed her purse.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you want to do first?" He asked her as they left and Emily locked her place up.

She looked at her watch. "Well, maybe dinner will be better. Most of the movies are almost starting; we won't make it in time to catch the beginning. Our confessions took more time than we both thought." She reasoned as Julius checked his watch as well.

A Rolex, like Nikolas's, Emily realized but quickly shook her head. She wasn't going to think of him tonight, it was all about having fun and getting to know Julius her new, good friend.

"Well, I think I can make it." Julius assured her and led her to the elevators. "You should see my car go when it's pushed to the limit. It's great; we can even put down the top." He touched her hair. "Feel the wind in your face, blow through your hair?" He suggested to her, flirting some, realizing he hadn't thought of Lydia since he met her. He really was moving on, he was happy to say.

Emily laughed as they got to the parking garage and Julius led her to a silver Porsche. "Nice." Emily commented as Julius opened up the passenger door for her to slide in like a gentleman.

He closed it and laughed, going around to the driver's side, getting in as well. "Well, thank you." He started it up and winked at her. "Why don't we see what this baby can do?" He suggested and pulled out of the parking garage, putting down the top as promised.

A forest green jaguar followed close behind.

Author's note: For the record Julius being heir of "Orange Julius", totally fictional and meant not to insult the actual CEO and heir/heiress of the company. It was just a small, quick detail that helped my pairing of Emily and Julius. That was all it was, so no offense meant whatsoever.

Again, thanks for the reviews. They were great and very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The change within

Chapter 4

Nikolas parked his car in the dark shadow of the theatre parking lot and waited for Emily and Julius to come out, taking a brief nap, waking just as most the movies finished and people started piling out to their cars.

Nikolas sighted Emily in a red halter and black skirt and was blown away at how happy she looked. Was she ever that happy with him? Maybe at one point, he had to assume.

He heard her laughter from across the parking lot as her and Julius walked toward his care and watched as Julius opened up the passenger door for Emily and then went to the drivers side. This Julius was a real gentleman, wasn't he?

Nikolas started up his car and pulled out as Julius left the movie theatre. The top was down so he could very well see two heads making jovial conversation. He stopped as they pulled into an Italian restaurant parking lot. So it was dinner AND a movie, this guy was going for the full works, wasn't he?

Luckily for him, Emily wasn't impressed by money or power; she just looked for the personality. Nikolas decided against leaving them be. He needed to observe a little longer how good this guy actually was.

Emily and Julius entered and was seated by the time Nikolas got to the host who was seating the customers.

"Nikolas!" A woman screamed from behind and Nikolas spun around to see Courtney, in a flashy pink dress. Nikolas winced inside as he saw pink clashed with her coloring but kept that thought hidden.

"Courtney." Nikolas greeted her stiffly, still a bit betrayed about how fast she looked away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney implied.

Nikolas shrugged. "Oh, you know, just needed to get out for a while." He told her and she bought it, but then again she'd buy anything if there was a benefit for her in it.

"Yeah, do know the feeling. My date cancelled, want to be my substitute?" She inclined.

Nikolas thought about it. It would be a good way to get the goods on Emily and Julius's date. The company could have been better, but maybe she could be used to see if Emily would be jealous. He smiled and they were seated a few rows from Emily, luckily enough.

Emily was enjoying Julius's company immensely…at least until Nikolas walked in on, a blonde ornament on his arm. She frowned and glanced down at her salad.

She tried not being jealous, not taking it personally, knew she had to let it go, but the wound was still too open to really take it in. She sighed and frowned.

Julius noted the prince's and the flashy blonde's entrance. He reached over and took her hand. "It's hard, isn't it?" He offered her a small smile as the looked at him.

She glance again as the couple was being sat, and then looked back at her. "Yeah, it is. I know I should leave it be, that's the reason why I agreed to the divorce, so Nikolas could be happy, but its still so hard to see him with another woman." Emily confessed with another deep sigh.

Julius smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I know, believe me I know, it takes time. That's the only remedy for such a feeling. I saw Lydia everywhere with other guys and it was hard to understand, but I'm getting there. The pain lessens with time, you just have to be patient." He explained to her.

Emily took the change of topic he provided quickly. She wasn't going to be feeling sorry for herself. "Lydia? Is that your ex-fiancee's name?" Emily asked him.

He nodded and swallowed the slight pain that still stuck with the name. "Yeah, it was. I thought we were meant to be, fated to be together…until I found her with another man in our bedroom at least." He sighed but was happy he admitted it. He admitted what he found and he was proud of that, he had never been able to do that before.

Emily frowned and looked down. "Yeah, I know the feeling. You know that blonde Nikolas is with?" She motioned toward the couple a few tables across from them.

"Yeah?" Julius implied.

"That is Courtney Matthews Quartermaine Morgan Jacks, how I found out Nikolas wasn't happy with me. We were at a party together; Courtney was there with her husband as well." Emily frowned and continued with her story after a brief pause. "The story there is that it was the alcohol, but the damage is done. I wanted to forgive Nikolas for that transgression, but Nikolas didn't want the same thing. So that's why I'm here, single and hurting." A sole tear slipped down her cheek.

He squeezed her hand again. "It's alright to be hurting. It's only natural, you tried, Nikolas didn't, and that isn't your fault. It takes a very forgiving and strong woman to be ready to forgive such a sin." He told her.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm just doing my Christian duty." But that didn't help the betrayal she felt any.

Julius laughed, scaring away some of the tension that fell between them. "Yeah, Christian duty, maybe I'll do that with Lydia when I get over it. One day, just not today and tomorrow isn't looking good either." Emily laughed as she use to love that statement. She'd use it against her family; it was a great comeback for a while.

From then on the evening went fine, that out of the way. Julius filled the conversation with jokes and funny stories; it was just what she needed to get out of her depression.

Nikolas noted this and didn't listen to a work Courtney said as they ate, just observed the couple. He honestly thought seeing Courtney with him would make her jealous and he was sure it had worked, for a while at least, Emily didn't even know he was there anymore.

Soon they left together after paying the bill but Nikolas stayed with Courtney who was as interesting as a piece of driftwood that had washed up on the beach a few days ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**The change within**

**Chapter 5**

Julius walked Emily to the door again that night. Emily fished in her purse for her keys and looked to Julius. She kissed his cheek and opened her door.

"Thanks for the great night Julius." She told him lingering at the door some.

Julius smiled and said "It was nothing; we'll have to do it again sometime."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, most definitely." Emily agreed and they parted, Emily closing the door behind her.

Julius stood on the other side and touched his cheek. Her warmth stuck and there was probably a little lipstick mark on him, embarrassing to some, but not him. So he was human, who would have figured?

The next day Emily was at work when Elizabeth came to work, marching up to Emily, late. "Emily, Emily." Elizabeth called her and she bit back a sigh. Honestly, what was the huge emergency now?

"Good morning to you too." Emily replied sourly.

Elizabeth acted as if she didn't hear Emily. "Lucky, he moved out." She reported to Emily and Emily nodded in response.

"Yeah, and?" Emily missed Elizabeth's point. Elizabeth must have seen it coming. It was pretty relevant to her, but then again Elizabeth lived in her chosen reality.

"And?" Elizabeth asked. "Lucky moved out, and all you can say is and?" She demanded of Emily.

"Elizabeth, Lucky is my best friend, I can read him as much as you can and his behavior screamed such a thing would happen. Didn't you see it too? You two lived together." Emily explained and refrained from rolling her eyes. Elizabeth the drama queen and ignorer of reality, Emily thought.

Elizabeth frowned. "No, I didn't. I thought he was happy, he seemed like it anyway." Elizabeth replied and Emily didn't say anything back. If her mom taught her anything it was to bite your tongue if you had nothing nice to say.

So Emily just put away the file she had and exited the round desk. She picked up a few charts where it listed what she was to do today. After she looked over that one patient, she was to go to the emergency room, it was short today.

She picked it up and decided to bring it down with her. Elizabeth was still waiting for Emily's response. "Elizabeth, personal business on breaks or when off work." She replied professionally.

Elizabeth frowned still and Emily walked away. Well, at least she wouldn't have to hear a hysterical Elizabeth _yet_. She still had a while before that came.

"You know just because Nikolas didn't want any part in your marriage anymore doesn't mean you have to be so cold to the ones who do have relationships." Elizabeth replied behind her back and Emily stopped in her tracks for a second, but didn't turn around. Just kept on walking and boarded the elevator.

There she gave herself a stern lecture. It was time to follow her own advice, work when working, personal life open when off. Oh, well, thought Emily, at least she would have a reason to avoid Elizabeth for a few days.

The elevator came to the emergency room and she marched to the desk and the nurse on call was glad to see the help. Emily smiled and was soon swept in all the drama of the emergency room.

Her little advice fell apart near lunch when Julius accompanied by a few other people in business suits came in. As the doctor on call, she went over to see what happened but forgot the formality of the position as she greeted him.

"Julius, what are you doing at the hospital, nonetheless the emergency room?" She asked him.

Julius grinned nervously. "Well, that's a long story, but to summarize it up, violent fight in the board room." He told her as the injured came near.

Emily saw and observed the men. It was nothing serious, a few cuts that might need some stitching, but other than that, it was minimal. Nothing some rest and time would fix.

"Well, you caught us at the right time. We maybe short handed, but there have been no huge rush coming in." Emily told him and left him to check out further and more in detail of the injuries.

Emily was right, a cut or two needed some stitching, so she took each man individually in a room and stitched them up quickly. "You two go home and rest. Work can wait another day, doctor's orders." Emily told them and they nodded but still grumbled underneath their breath.

Emily went to put their arrivals on the list as Julius shared a few words with the men that left through the door. He walked over to the desk and asked "Think you can look at this?" He supposed.

Emily saw a small cut on his cheek and told him her professional opinion. "Well, we could put something on it, but I think it will be fine if you just give it a day or two."

Julius grinned. "Whatever you say, you're the medical expert on call." He refrained from laughing. He of course knew that, but it wouldn't be right just to not make some small talk.

"Indeed, I am. Maybe you could use the day off as well." Emily told him and motioned toward the bags under his eyes. "Exhaustion and little sleep aren't good for the body." She reported.

"So, I've heard." Julius agreed and looked around the room. "You have lunch coming up soon?" He supposed.

Emily frowned and looked at her watch. "Yeah, five minutes ago." Emily answered.

"Well, why don't you take me to the cafeteria and quiz me on nutritional values?" He asked her.

Emily laughed and stepped from behind the desk and grabbed her purse. "Sure, it's my job after all." She responded and they walked to the elevator. Emily pushed the up button and waited for it to come.

The elevator dinged as it arrived and they climbed in. Julius leaned against the wall. "So, did I tell you how professional you look in that white lab coat?" Julius supposed.

"That's the idea." Emily replied, looking over at him.

He smiled innocently. "I know, what do you think these suits are for?" He asked her.

Emily feigned thinking. "Well it does keep you warm with all those layers on." Emily continued, "Then there's the fact that it chokes you so that you can't breathe." She added and the elevator doors opened once again.

He laughed and smiled at her and Emily led him to the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

The change within

Chapter 6

After lunch they parted. Emily had to rush down to the emergency room when the news that a huge accident had taken place nearby, they'd need her. Julius had to go to the office and do some paper work he had been putting off anyway.

He sat in his office and was behind the desk, hunched over a small stack of papers when a knock sounded. He looked up and remembered his secretary was on vacation, so there was no one to man the area in front of his office.

Still, nonetheless, he called them in. Inside walked an average height and brown haired guy, and Julius didn't need the headlines to know who it was. It was Nikolas Cassadine, Emily's ex-husband, one of them anyway.

"Can I help you?" Julius asked neutrally. Just looking at this guy, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way his arrogance and ego obviously showed.

"Yes, you can start by staying away from Emily." Nikolas went right to the point of the situation.

"I was under the impression you two were divorced." Julius commented simply.

"We are." Nikolas reassured his adversary.

"Then why do I have to stay away from your ex-wife?" Julius couldn't help but call Emily that, just to rub it in what Nikolas had lost. Oh well, his loss is his gain.

"Because," Nikolas said. Why doesn't he want Julius near Emily again? Nikolas couldn't pinpoint a real good reason, but Julius didn't have to know that.

"I need a better reason than that Mr. Cassadine." Julius informed him, treating him as a business rival. It was the best way to treat this man, he was convinced.

"How about I don't like you?" Nikolas suggested.

"You wouldn't be the first Mr. Cassadine, but that is not the point. Emily is the point." Julius changed the subject his way. He could handle this spoiled prince, easily.

"Yes, Emily is the point, but what's your point?" Nikolas took a seat even though he wanted to pace.

"My point is Mr. Cassadine that Emily is no longer your wife, therefore free to do what she wants. You lost the right to tell what Emily to do when you divorced her, so if she wants to see me, she will, and that goes for me as well. We have had no previous meetings, I don't know you, you don't know me, so you can't tell me what to do and in the future I hope you refrain from doing so again." Julius encompassed his hands in each other to resist ringing this guy's neck. He had no idea what Emily saw in this guy, but that was a topic for another time.

Nikolas's nostrils glared with anger, how dare this guy treat him inferior. "I'll have you know me and Emily were friends before we ever started dating." He told Julius nastily.

"I don't see the relevance to the subject on hand." Julius calmly noted.

Nikolas grumbled underneath his breath and then spoke up. "The relevance to the subject is that Emily and I have a lot of history. She might still listen to me." Nikolas explained, standing up and laying his hands on Julius's desk.

Julius lay back in his chair and placed his hands on the sides. "Good luck on that one." He told Nikolas, again calm, but nearing eerily calm.

"What do you mean by that?" Nikolas demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'hell has no fury like a woman scorned'" Julius asked.

"Indeed, I have, what's your point?" Nikolas cut to the chase. He had better things to do than stick around. He only came her to make sure Julius heeded his warning, not get into a whole philosophical conversation.

Julius allowed himself to roll his eyes. This guy was a regular immature brat. He smiled, this could get good. "You shall see my point if you attempt to tell Emily what you told me."

"You know what? I think I will." Nikolas pushed himself away from the table. He then gave Julius an angry glare before stomping out like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Julius just smiled and leaned back comfortably and laughed. Oh, this would just be too good to miss; he thought as he got up and grabbed his car keys. Then he locked up his office and proceeded to follow Nikolas.

Nikolas stepped through the elevator doors and looked for Emily in the crowded room. He had never liked this room, no particular reason, he just didn't like it.

He spotted Emily at the counter, writing something out. He watched as she handed the sheet over to the person and they left. Then she looked down and wrote something down quickly.

He crossed the room and stood right in front of the desk. Emily sensed someone's presence and looked up and couldn't help the surprise that was relevant on her face. "Nikolas, what are you doing here at the ER?" Emily asked him and saw nothing that would be called an injury on him, and Nikolas had come by occasionally when she was working here and they were married, but they weren't anymore so why he would come here was a mystery.

"I was hoping to talk to you." Nikolas told her, completely serious.

"Could we talk another time? When I'm off work specifically? I'm a little busy at the moment, if you haven't noticed." Emily wanted to shake that feeling of happiness off. Nikolas wanted to talk to her, to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, a part of her had been dying to hear that, the timing was just less than ideal.

"No, we can't talk another time, we have to talk now." Nikolas demanded of her as he reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away to a corner where they could get some privacy.

An inquiring nurse took over the desk and gave Emily a questioning look which Emily returned by a shrug of her shoulders. Nikolas was mighty tense and angry. Emily's hopes fell almost immediately; it wasn't what that secret part of her hoped would happen.

The part of her she hadn't wanted to admit had wished Nikolas would come to her and say that he wanted her back, but he was desperate and pleading, not angry. Whatever he wanted, it wasn't her wish. She immediately took back her defenses that she had unintentionally lost when she thought for a second that this was a good thing. Obviously it wasn't.

She didn't know why they fell when he was around, when she was angry and hurt she had no problem, but when she was happy or busy, they just disappeared, as if they had never been there in the first place. That would change though.

Emily had to get angry again, she determined and Nikolas helped her cause. She had to lose that hope and wish that he would want her back and really realize that it wouldn't happen. Nikolas didn't grovel or plead, so it was an insane idea from the start.

"Could you care to tell me what you were doing with that guy the other night?" Nikolas asked her.

Emily frowned and interpreted the question. The other night? Guy? Then it hit her, he meant Julius. "Oh, you mean Julius?" Emily asked him as if she didn't know what he meant. It was time to mess with his mind.

Nikolas scowled as he saw her smile as _his_ name was mentioned. "Yes, Julius. What were you doing with him?" He asked of her.

"Well, I was doing a lot of things with him." Emily led him on and made him think she was thinking. "We were sharing a meal, having a nice conversation, enjoying each other's company." Emily told him and he scowled more.

"No, Emily, I mean what were you doing with him? Another guy?" He asked her specifically; obviously Emily's answer was not what he wanted to hear.

"Nikolas, I wouldn't believe it for a moment, but are you jealous of Julius?" Emily tried to look shocked as if she never thought of it.

"I am not jealous, but don't you think you're moving on a little fast?" He asked of her and Emily's hand clenched in anger.

"Too fast? Nikolas, you moved on before we were divorced!" Emily could clearly remember that. Now she remembered why she hated this guy.

Nikolas frowned, she had a point there but he wouldn't admit it to her. "We obviously lost track of the subject on hand," He started and they hadn't really, but he continued anyway, or wanted to and was preparing to as Emily interrupted him.

"No, no we haven't. Why should you even care if I am moving on? That is absolutely none of your business." Emily dared him and she swore she would slap him another one if he even dared to point out the obvious.

"I'm your ex-husband, that's why." Nikolas stated, sure she would take that answer calmly as Emily slapped him again, on the same cheek no less.

"Listen to this you arrogant jerk, the keyword there is ex, as if in the past, not now. We were married, were being the word there. We aren't married now therefore you have absolutely no hold on me or what I do." Emily stated for the record and seething with anger.

"We are friends." Nikolas argued and knew what Julius meant now, a little too late for his burning cheek though.

"No, Nikolas we aren't friends, not anymore, not after what you did." Emily clearly put that argument done.

Nikolas scrambled for some open ground in which he could make a point, Emily had beat him so far with all he has thrown at her. "Emily, I'm just worried for you, I don't want you rushing into anything just because what happened between us." He tried the sympathetic note, which ultimately blew up on him.

"You think this is about you?" Emily's eyes grew into narrow slits that screamed "back away, danger, danger." Nikolas dumbly stood his ground though.

"Yes, I do think that." He said not taking the warning seriously and ultimately got served with yet another slap, one that shook his jaw.

"You little…," Emily couldn't find a good, decent word to use, so the just continued, "I going out with Julius had nothing to do with you. For your information he is a very good friend and is helping me through this time. He wanted to make me feel better and he did and I don't regret that for the world, so you get off your high mounted position and back down to earth." Emily explained to him angrily.

"You have a lot of guys that are friends Emily." Nikolas pointed out, knowing he won this round.

"Indeed I do, you were one of those. I emphasize, again, were one of those." Emily pointed out.

"So, you two aren't dating?" Nikolas asked.

"No, we aren't dating, but why do I bother? You are never going to believe anything I say." Emily walked back to the desk, or started to at least until she heard what he said.

"You aren't dating? What do you call that movie and a dinner thing, huh?" Nikolas challenged her, a huge mistake.

Emily whirled around angrily. "You're stalking me now?" She demanded of him. She knew she saw a forest green jaguar following her and Julius, but didn't believe it, until now.

Nikolas blushed, embarrassed at her accusation. "No, of course not, I'm just…worried about you so I hung around. I don't like that Julius guy and I don't think you should see him again." He quickly explained.

Emily's eyes again flashed their danger warning. "I will see him and whoever I like and there is nothing you can do to stop me but right now before I do something I regret I'm going to take care of this little problem now." She said and turned and flashed over the security guard near.

"Security, please show out Mr. Cassadine, he is bothering me and all the patients." Emily told the guy and prepared to walk away.

"You can't throw me out, I own this hospital." Nikolas insisted, as the Security guard tugged Nikolas to the door.

"Tell that to the judge buddy." The security guard who had saw all said. When Nikolas still resisted he was a little rough, prince or no prince, owner or no owner, he had a duty toward the employees, employers, patients and all the people here.

He threw Nikolas to the ground outside and walked back inside to analyze the damage, leaving Nikolas steaming under all the humiliation and scene he made.

A laugh from above sounded. "The owner getting kicked out of his own hospital, I thought I'd never see the day." The voice, obviously a male's, sounded from above and Nikolas looked up to see Julius, amused by the turn of events.

"You can offer to help me up." Nikolas grumbled but Julius only laughed again.

"Nah, I'd be too nice to do that, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Emily and make sure she is alright, where I am allowed in." Julius had to add as he passed up Nikolas and walked through the doors.

Nikolas still scowled angrily at the doors, more like damage control, Nikolas thought as he got himself up off the dirt and gravel and brushed himself off. This isn't over, he promised silently and turned and walked away. He'd be back, that was for sure.

Author's note: Okay, I don't know for a fact that Nikolas owns the hospital anymore, but I know he did at one point on general hospital, so I'm going off that.


	7. Chapter 7

The change within

Chapter 7

Emily was talking with the security guard when Julius walked in. He took a brief glimpse at the waiting room and noticed everyone was speculating on the chain of events that had just taken place.

He looked back through the doors to see Nikolas walking away and smiled. He warned Nikolas about doing such a thing, but that arrogant jerk just walked into his trap. He didn't mean to put Emily in such a position, but he felt she needed to have it out with Nikolas or else she would never get over him.

He certainly felt better after he kicked Lydia out. When he walked in their bedroom and saw her and another guy doing the rather obvious, he just silently seethed and left and avoided Lydia for a couple days, throwing himself into his work.

When Lydia let herself in his office he gave her the cold shoulder but she still didn't get the message.

_Flashback_

"_What do you think your doing, ignoring me like this?" She demanded, hands on her hips._

_Julius shrugged and returned his own question, "what were you doing with another man in our bed?" He asked her and looked up at her._

_She paled and a look of guilt passed on her face. "It wasn't what it looked like…" She insisted desperately._

"_It wasn't?" He asked her and motioned for her to continue her explanation. _

"_No, it wasn't." She verified but Julius didn't believe her for a moment._

_He leaned back in his chair and put on his business face. "Okay, then how was it?" He asked her._

"_Um…well…" Lydia scrambled for an answer he would believe. _

_Julius started whistling the "jeopardy" song waiting for an answer as if time was an essence and it was._

"_Stop that!" She commanded him and he stopped but he was still waiting for an answer, one Lydia obviously didn't have._

_End flashback_

He broke off their engagement that day and no matter how much she begged and pleaded he just treated her like a business rival he didn't like. He lived alone now, having evicted her.

It was cold and empty and he still felt her presence and he still missed her, but there were some things he just couldn't forgive and forget. If Lydia had a plausible excuse, maybe, but she didn't have one, so he could do nothing about that.

He went to Emily as the security guard left and returned to his position. He stood by her and casually asked, "So, what was that about?"

Emily looked to him and rubbed her temples. "That was about my arrogant, self-centered ex-husband sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." She told him and walked over to a seat and decided to take a breather. The last thing her patients needed was a tense and angry doctor treating them.

He took a seat next to her and felt a little guilt for sending Nikolas her way; he was only trying to help. "Yeah, he came by my office and told me to stay away from you." He told her trying to sound neutral.

Emily looked at him. "He did what?" She demanded, more anger filling her voice.

"He came by and told me to stay away from you, as if he was your keeper." Julius replied, repeating himself again.

Emily got up and paced slightly, not sure what to do with her pent up anger. Why was Nikolas doing this? He got what he wanted, to be let go, to be free and single again so why is he insisting she can't move on? Did he honestly expect her to go beg for him back?

Maybe at one time she would have, but things have changed. She decided she wasn't going to let Nikolas rule her life anymore. That spoiled prince could do whatever he wanted, as long as he left her in peace. She wouldn't have anymore when it came to Nikolas.

She went through that phase of being dependent and weak just because Nikolas was what she ever wanted, but that time was over. Reality set in, and while the procession wasn't pretty, it was time to go back to her independent strong self. She was that person before and she could become it again.

Still, that wasn't so easy when Nikolas was breathing down her neck and of all things stalking her! But no more, she wasn't going to be treated like that; she was going to be for herself. There was a time to be selfless and there was a time to be selfish, and that time was now.

"I can't believe this." Emily stewed. "I give him what he wants and he's complaining?" She looked at Julius as if waiting for an answer.

"Your quite a prize to lose Emily, Nikolas was a jerk to let you go and now he's paying the consequences, it isn't your issue, its Nikolas's to deal with." Julius reasoned with her.

"Yeah, well, he isn't 'dealing' all that well obviously. First this scene and then he admits to following me? The nerve of that guy, what does he seek to gain by stalking me and telling me what to do? I'm not his anymore and I will never be anyone else's." Emily kept her tone down so as to not make more of a scene but still, people noticed; probably looking for a distraction.

Julius stopped hearing what she said after she mentioned the stalking confession. He held up a hand as to stop her ramble. "Wait, go back a minute, he's stalking you?" He asked her for clearance.

"Yeah, and you as well obviously as we have seen. The reason why he was at that restaurant after the movie? He followed us there and decided he'd be a little detective and figure out what kind of game I was playing." Emily explained. Of course she wasn't playing a game, but Nikolas thought so still.

Julius knew that car following him that night wasn't a coincidence anymore. He didn't think on it, to enjoy Emily's company, but still that car was behind him through the whole night. "You should get a restraining order if he's doing that." Julius suggested.

"I should, your right, but I'm not going to do that yet. Getting impulsive and acting without thinking isn't the way to go as much as I want to. I need to think on how to handle this but I swear if he follows me or makes such a scene again, I will get that restraining order." Emily told him. "It'd serve him right…a night in jail that is." Emily added.

Julius nodded on that. A cell surrounded by bars did tend to wake up people on what they were doing. He looked around the room at all the people waiting for treatment. "Think you can take the rest of the day off?" He asked her.

Emily frowned and also studied the room. "I shouldn't but I don't think I'm going to be a lot of help anymore today. The last thing these people need is to be treated by a testy doctor." Emily answered him.

"Good call, what do you say we go for a walk in the park and work out all this anger in a more secluded place?" Julius proposed.

Emily smiled at Julius. "That sounds great, just let me get my stuff and tell my parents." She turned, taking him on his offer.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here." Julius said as she boarded the elevator.

Emily took the elevator to the seventh floor and went to the nurse's desk. Bobbie was on call and looked up at her and gestured for her to wait as she was on the phone. Emily did so.

"So, what did I hear about Nikolas getting kicked out of the hospital?" Bobbie supposed as she hung up the phone and concentrated on Emily.

Emily groaned. Word certainly travels fast, doesn't it? "He was making a scene and bothering the waiting patients." Emily simply explained, trying to make it as light as she could.

Bobbie nodded as if in understanding. "I see, what was he so worked up over?" Bobbie asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. She knew this was a huge mistake. Confiding into Nikolas's Aunt over Nikolas? Not the best person to tell. "Bobbie, let's just leave it be, alright?" Emily asked Bobbie, fighting back a sigh.

"Well, you see normally I could, but he came to see you, his ex-wife, so it must have been big." Bobbie inquired.

Emily decided to just appease Bobbie's curiosity so she could leave. "Nikolas found me and a friend of mine having dinner a few days ago and accused me of moving on." Emily explained.

Bobbie frowned, obviously she was hoping for the same reason Emily had hoped as far as Nikolas's visit went. "Do you know where my mom or dad is?" Emily cut to the chase before Bobbie could come with another question.

Bobbie looked back at Emily, having looked down at some paperwork on the counter. "I think your mother is with a patient and your father is in surgery if I am correct…." Bobbie paused to check up on that. "Yeah, he is. Want me to leave a message for them?" She asked Emily.

"Yeah, would you just tell them that I left a little early and will be back tomorrow early?" Emily requested of her.

Bobbie grabbed a little piece of paper and wrote the message down. "I will pass on this message to your parents as they are done." Bobbie told Emily.

Emily smiled at Bobbie. Finally, she could get out of here! "Thanks Bobbie, see you tomorrow." Emily said and went to the locker room to get her purse and coat.

When she got back down to the emergency room Julius was still waiting and stood as she came towards him. "Ready?" He asked her.

Emily smiled and answered, "Yeah, let's go." Emily and Julius left without another word or thought; they had been there far too long today.

They took a walk around the park but not to work out Emily's anger as he had previously suggested, just getting away for a while, living life, breathing in its beauty. They stopped at a bench near the playground for a while and watched the children climbing the monkey bars, swinging in the swings and going down the slide.

"Can you imagine being that carefree and happy?" Emily asked Julius, looking over at him, waiting for an answer as he thought about it.

"No, not really, I'm sure when we were kids we were like that, but maturity and hormones change everything." Julius told her.

Emily nodded, agreeing. She had been that carefree and happy for a while but then her mom had got sick and she had to be the adult, she never did get that time back again after she passed away.

Julius noted that Emily fell silent, now sad and felt like it was up to him to lift her spirits. Falling into the dumps helped nothing. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone call out his name. He and Emily turned to find a man and woman.

The woman was short with brown hair, dressed in a blouse and skirt, obviously very happy. The man was just as happy and also had brown hair, dressed in a casual shirt and slacks.

"Julius!" The woman ran up to him and the man followed, laughing behind her. Then she flashed a huge diamond engagement ring in his face. "Guess what?" She asked, knowing he knew what but had to ask anyway.

Julius's eyes widened. "Going to try tying the knot again, eh?" He asked, laughing at the woman's antics.

The man came behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. "IS it that obvious?" The man supposed.

Emily watched this exchange, but rather than feel sad, knowing how it was to be like that and then have it taken away from you, she felt more like an outsider, a third wheel.

Depressing still, but Emily didn't think on it, just respected the group and picked up her purse. It was obvious they were in a joyous mood, and why not, and made movements to go without being seen. No such luck.

Julius turned to Emily just as she was about to step away. "Emily, where are you going?" He asked her.

Emily stopped and looked at Julius. "Oh, I was just going to go home and let you get on with your friends." Emily insisted somewhat uncomfortable.

The woman cleared her throat. "Julius, weren't you just going to introduce us?" The woman supposed.

Julius looked back at the woman and back at Emily. "Oh, yes. Claire, Brian, this is Emily. Emily this is Claire and Brian." He introduced them and they shook hands in greeting.

Emily smiled at the couple. "So I hear congratulations are in order?" Emily asked sincerely, hoping she didn't seem as fake as she thought she was being.

The woman smiled brightly again and looked up at Brian adoringly. "Yes, thank you." She told Emily.

Julius started making conversation again. "Are your parents putting together an engagement party for you?" He asked them.

Brian groaned. "Yeah, Friday at eight at Claire's home." He answered and received a slight push from Claire.

"Now don't you start on that again, they are going to be your in-laws." The woman scorned him. Brian rolled his eyes at this response, obviously having heard it before.

Emily started to feel particularly uncomfortable at this point and decided to take leave. She had dallied enough. "Well, I have to get home and get some things done, but it was nice meeting you two, and again, congratulations." Emily stepped back as she said this.

Julius raised his brows. Was he doing something wrong? Surely that late introduction didn't do that much damage. "Okay," Julius accepted her exit. "I'll call you later to see if we can get together again." He told her and Emily nodded her consent.

The woman smiled and sensed the slight attraction between the two. "Yes, indeed, why don't you come to our engagement party?" Claire invited Emily.

"I couldn't, I mean, this party is for you to celebrate your engagement. If I just came along you'd just feel like you would have to help me mingle." Emily declined with what she hoped was graciously. Truth was she just couldn't stand seeing the happy engaged couple, it just hurt too much. Uncomfortable turned to uneasiness.

Julius saw through her façade. He knew it was too much for her to accept just yet. He opened his mouth to plead Emily's case, but Claire, feeling too happy to notice Emily's sudden distance, insisted. "Oh, it wouldn't be an inconvenience at all."

Emily, feeling very overwhelmed, knew she had to go…now. "I really do appreciate your invitation, but I just…can't. Excuse me." Emily stepped away quickly and stepped around them and turned the corner, out of sight.

Julius rubbed his temples and Claire frowned and looked up at Brian. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

Julius answered the question, as to form some sort of explanation for Emily. He opened his mouth ready to say a huge explanation but just stuck to fact. "Emily just recently divorced." He stated.

Claire frowned again and looked down, ashamed. "Oh, I guess I pushed too much, didn't I?" She asked the guys but neither guy had to answer, she already knew.

"I'm going to see if she's okay. I'll see you on Friday though." Julius told them and turned and walked away, down the path where Emily left.


	8. Chapter 8

The change within

Chapter 8

Julius stalked down the concrete path, looking for Emily. Certainly she couldn't have made it home already. A sob filled his ears, to the right of him, in a shade of trees. He frowned and looked but saw nothing but heard yet another sob. He stepped off the path and looked through the tress to what he knew was an upset Emily. It just wasn't her day, was it?

He found her leaning against a huge redwood, alone and crying. His footsteps crunched on the ground and Emily looked up from her sorrow to see him. She made no movement to cover what she was doing before he arrived.

"Emily, is everything okay?" Of course the answer was no, so it was a stupid question, but he had to ask it anyway-standard question.

Emily avoided the question, the answer was pretty obvious. "That was rude, wasn't it?" She asked instead.

Julius frowned, it was slightly rude, but given the circumstances she was excused. He sat down next to her but made no movement to comfort her other than his presence, he had a feeling she didn't want to be touched. "It was excusable and for what its worth, Claire is sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so pushy." Julius told her.

"They were so happy, I couldn't ruin that, didn't want to ruin that. Getting engaged is one of the best things that can happen to you." Emily told him.

"It is," Julius agreed, "but it never lasts, does it?" He asked her.

"Nothing lasts anymore." Emily said depressingly. Julius didn't know what to say to that, nothing was permanent anymore, not in these days.

"I guess not." Julius agreed and silence fell. "Look, why don't you go home?" He suggested to her.

Emily shook her head. "I can't. I'd just walk in to my empty, cold loft and I'd still be just as unhappy." Emily shook her head again. "I can't go anywhere without memories of me and Nikolas coming back to me. We have had history; we've been everywhere, left some kind of mark on every little piece of Port Charles." Emily looked at Julius, her flooded eyes pleading. "Even the hospital now is cursed with memories." Emily shook her head once again.

"Why don't you just take a small vacation? Get away, just for a few days." Julius advised her.

"I wish I could. I'd love to go back to Mexico, Spain, and Italy…but he's still there and I'm beginning to think he's never going to leave." Emily said desperately.

Julius opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his cell phone. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. Now this was what he considered to be rude. Here Emily was, literally falling apart at his feet, needing support now more than ever and his phone rings.

A minute later Julius sighed and hung up, looked at Emily, "How does Boston sound?" He asked her.

Emily gave him a confused look before it sounded; Julius was offering her brief vacation, to another state, another city. She smiled and looked up at him, "When do we leave?" She attempted a grin but it fell quickly.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Tonight." He reassured her.

Meanwhile, Lucky was resting at home when a knock sounded on the door. He frowned at his calculations and got up reluctantly. He'd take any distraction at this point.

He didn't think it would be Emily, it wasn't like her to forget her keys, but there was always a chance. It wasn't impossible given what she was going through. He opened the door to find himself facing Elizabeth who brightened up as she saw him.

"Lucky, there you are I've been worried." Elizabeth hugged him but he didn't return it back, still too angry and emotionally betrayed by her.

She pulled away but before she could say another thing, he said "Emily isn't here if you were wondering." He said coolly.

Elizabeth frowned. "Oh, well I guess the trip wasn't totally wasted then, I saw that you were okay." Elizabeth told him.

Lucky refrained from rolling his eyes, since when has she cared how he felt? She certainly didn't care how he felt about this whole surrogacy thing. Lucky just shrugged in response though, visibly showing he didn't think much on it. It was so easy to be indifferent. "Do you want to wait for Emily?" He suggested to her, this wasn't his home, so he couldn't exactly throw Elizabeth out.

Elizabeth smiled as if planning something. "Yeah, I do." She told him and he opened the door and turned away back to what he was doing before she came, obviously ignoring her.

Elizabeth, being the curious little spoiled brat that she was, couldn't help from looking over Lucky's shoulder, frowning again. "That's a lot of money." She commented and Lucky looked up over at her annoyed.

"Yeah, it is." He said flatly and turned away again. She didn't stray from behind him. "Elizabeth, would you mind?" He supposed, glancing back at her.

"Oh." Elizabeth exclaimed somewhat surprised and went to sit on the couch as Lucky murmured an annoyed thank you.

A tense silence fell and she knew she had to break it. "Lucky, why won't you come home?" She let some pain come through her words but Lucky didn't have enough energy or time to care.

He looked back at her, cold serious. "I moved out Elizabeth, if you haven't noticed." He stated casually.

"Why?" Elizabeth inferred.

Lucky stood up, impatient for her to stay quiet or leave. "Because I don't want to live with you, I don't want to be with you and I certainly don't want to be in your presence, so I left; seems pretty clear to be." He shrugged and told the blunt truth, she asked for it.

Hurt fell across Elizabeth's face but Lucky stayed strong. He wasn't going to fall for that again, not after she continually ignored how he was feeling and created and lived in that little fantasy world she called life. No, it was time for truth and reality.

Elizabeth stayed quiet, so Lucky feeling quite successful and better, grabbed his things from the table and turned toward the guest room. "Emily should be home soon." He mentioned to her coldly and walked out of the room without another word.

Elizabeth was still there when Emily came back. As Emily opened the door, she fell back in pause seeing Elizabeth on the couch, obviously waiting for her. Still vulnerable and stung after Elizabeth's comment earlier that morning, she greeted her neutrally. "Elizabeth, what brings you here?" Emily asked her, setting down her stuff.

Elizabeth looked to Emily. "I heard about the ruckus at the hospital Nikolas created." Elizabeth replied.

Emily raised her brows, feigning surprise. "Oh? Come to make more unfair comments and quick judgments about how I'm feeling and taking it out on others?" Emily knew it was a little harsh but hey if Elizabeth could dish it out, then she could receive it as well.

Elizabeth looked away. "I'm sorry, that was cruel of me, especially with Lucky moving out. He moved fully out and I didn't even notice it, didn't notice the problems, but I'm not sure if that matters anymore, he won't talk to me anymore." Emily felt some pity for Elizabeth but that was what Elizabeth did and now she has to live with the consequences; there is no other way to look at it.

"So I saw." Emily stated flatly.

"You didn't tell me he was staying here; you didn't even tell me he didn't want to see me." Elizabeth responded.

"Elizabeth, this is Lucky and your problem, not mine, like you said I'm having a few issues of my own." Emily went to her calendar and checked if anything was planned for the next few days; Just a hair appointment, nothing big. "Besides, I thought the fact that he left without a word to you pretty much screamed 'I don't want to see you'"

Elizabeth frowned again. "I guess…" She paused and quickly changed the subject. "What did Nikolas want?" She approached Emily.

Emily turned around and faced Elizabeth and gestured to Elizabeth. "There you go changing the subject again when it comes to reality and your problems." Emily commented with what she hoped was neutrally.

"I can say the same thing for you." Elizabeth shot back, annoyed at her observation.

Emily nodded. "You're right I am, but I live here and therefore can do so. You aren't so lucky." Emily noted.

"So if I were to change the subject in my apartment it would be allowed?" Elizabeth asked, unsure and slightly confused.

Emily shrugged carelessly and answered "Logically…yes."

Liz looked strangely at Emily and decided to cut her loses. "Okay, I have to go pick up Cameron." She said, making up an excuse for her to leave.

"You know you don't have to make excuses for you leaving Liz, just say you're leaving and have better things to do. I'd much rather have you be real with me." Emily advised her, seeing through her façade. She had been there at one time, but the difference was she woke up and smelled the coffee.

"Okay, I'll see you at work." Elizabeth replied and quickly slipped away while she could.

Emily shrugged and closed the door behind her. Elizabeth wouldn't see her at work, but she also wouldn't be surprised if Elizabeth noticed, with that man made fantasy life she had.

A knock sounded as Emily turned away. Who could that be? She wondered and opened the door to find Julius there.

"Julius, you're early." Emily replied and turned away, leaving the door open for him to enter.

"My meeting got over a lot sooner than I expected." Julius responded and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, that's an understatement. I haven't even started packing yet." Emily rolled her eyes.

Julius laughed and took a seat on her couch and gestured for her to go do so. "Go ahead; we still have plenty of time. I just didn't want to stick around after my meeting." He told her.

Emily raised her brow, seeing past his lie. "You mean you didn't want to go home only to have a reminder of Lydia." She replied.

"That works too." Julius shrugged as if it didn't matter even though Emily knew else, but still she just shook her head and went to go pack.

Julius was lounging on the couch still, eyes closed which opened swiftly as he heard another door open and a dirty blonde haired man came out in a navy blue police uniform.

Julius stood up, slightly embarrassed. "You must be Lucky." Julius assumed. Emily had told him a small summary of her best friend's current problems so he was staying with her temporarily. He had never met him though, well, he hadn't met any of her friends for that matter.

"Uh yeah, and you are…." Lucky noted, looking for an introduction.

"Julius, I'm waiting for Emily." Julius gestured toward the hall where Emily was.

"Oh, right, you are that businessman Emily is going to Boston with." Lucky nodded, now getting able to see the face with the name.

"Yeah, it'd be good for her to get away." Julius explained, not sure what was going through Lucky's mind. Lucky and Emily were only friends and ex-in-laws, but he was also that surrogate older brother type that cared and felt protective.

"I agree. I would have set something up but…" Lucky cut himself off, wanting to leave the subject be for the moment.

"Your money problems, yeah, understood." Julius said quickly.

Lucky glanced at his watch and visibly flinched. "Would you excuse me? I have to get going to work." He asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll take care of her, don't worry." Julius added later to calm Lucky's worries.

"Just don't break her heart, okay? I don't think Emily could stand for it to happen again." Lucky requested of him and nodded, leaving without hearing Julius's answer.


	9. Chapter 9

The change within

Chapter 9

A few days later, Nikolas banged on the door of Emily's and temporarily Lucky's apartment. He hadn't seen Emily in days, which worried him. There were plenty of explanations of course, he had told himself them as he drove here but still here he was, wanted answers.

A part of him at the thought of Emily staying in for a few days under miserable conditions, their divorce really hitting her, but he knew that that was doubtful for two reasons. One, Lucky wouldn't let her and two; Emily wouldn't cancel work, her internship meant too much to her.

But nonetheless he wanted an answer and he wanted it now. Elizabeth had no idea and he didn't dare step into the hospital or call to ask her parents and Jason was so out of the question. So here he was last place and last person who would know where Emily would be.

He huffed at the answer was still not answered and was going to continue knocking it opened. Lucky stood at the door and him, growling with frustration.

"Nikolas, when people don't answer the door the first time you knock you can take it that they aren't here or don't want to see you." Lucky said, moody and really tired.

Nikolas let himself in. "I realize that, but people tend to tell me I'm pushy and arrogant." He turned to Lucky as he closed the door and gave Nikolas a cold impatient look.

"They are right, now what do you want?" Lucky demanded of him, no mood for his charms or impatience or need to dictate other people.

"Where's Emily?" Nikolas got to the point as Lucky did.

"Boston, if you must know." Lucky told him, knowing answering would be the only way to get Nikolas to leave.

"Boston?" Nikolas asked. "Why is she in Boston?" He asked, confused and curious.

"Ever hear of a thing called a 'vacation'?" Lucky stated smartly.

"Yeah, but Emily is more of another country person. When she goes on vacation she usually goes in fashion." Nikolas explained his question.

"So she decided to do something different this time around. Why do you care anyway?" Lucky asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Nikolas say it anyway.

Nikolas ignored the question and asked one of his own. "When is she going to be back?"

"A few days," Lucky answered and walked to the door, opening it, "now will you leave?" Lucky supposed.

Nikolas glared at Lucky before angrily walking out, Lucky shutting it right behind him. He walked down to the elevator, only to turn to the stairs. He needed to get some energy and frustration out.

He had all the information he needed to pass judgment. He hadn't needed to ask who she had gone with, it was clear: Julius-even though he told him to stay away from Emily. Not because he was jealous, just…worried.

He went out the front doors and took a right towards the docks. He was stepping down the top stairs when he heard a laugh-Emily's laugh if he guessed right. He stomped down the rest of the stairs and stopped on the last one as he saw Emily…and Julius.

"Thanks so much for the vacation Julius." Emily said graciously, making him slightly nauseous.

"Forget about it Em, just consider me your lackey." Julius laughed and Nikolas's hands clutched into fists. Only Emily's close friends called her Em and Julius wasn't _that_ close.

Julius continued his comment. "And if it made you feel better, it's all the better."

Then time stopped as far as the couple was concerned. Silence fell and Julius grabbed Emily's hand, she looked up and met his eyes. Their eyes met until attraction moved them closer, almost as they couldn't move closer. Julius wrapped his arms around her waist and before Nikolas knew it, their heads tipped, lips met.

Anger swelled up in Nikolas as he watched the exchange. What did that guy think he was doing, putting moves on Emily was one thing, but actually making intimate physical contact? That was just the limit.

As Nikolas stewed on the stairs Emily and Julius pulled away from each other, blushing slightly, silence falling again.

Emily was the first to attempt to say something. "That was…." Emily paused looking for the right description of what just happened and flared.

Nikolas finished it for her. "Absolutely disgusting," He walked towards them, stopping a few feet away but close enough to make them uncomfortable.

"That's not how I would put it actually." Julius told Nikolas with a clearing of his throat. "It was actually more like…pleasant." Julius smiled at this realization and that was all the reason for Nikolas to advanced and hit Julius in the jaw.

Julius's balance got off balance and Emily quickly went to Julius's aid. "Julius, are you okay?" She asked him, worried, checking his jaw for any damage.

"Yeah, Fine, not even a bruise." Julius stood up without help and rubbed his jaw himself. Emily turned to Nikolas now, angry. "Nikolas, why did you do that for?" Emily asked.

Nikolas glared at Julius. "Why not," He answered with a question.

Julius took the explanation from here. "From what I can put together Nikolas is jealous and thinks I'm going to fight him, for you." Julius explained smugly.

"What? No payback?" Nikolas said cockily.

"And sink down to your level? I think not." Julius answered. "No girl is worth fighting for-the girl can fight for you." He slipped a small smile in.

Emily tilted her head and glanced over at Julius, cracking a small smile. "Julius is right and if I too wanted to sink to your level, I would hit you as well, but I and Julius have more dignity and pride than that." Emily insulted him and took Julius by the hand, pulling him away. "Come on; let's get some ice for that." She offered and took the lead, Julius following.

Nikolas again stewed uncomfortably, burning with anger. How dare he, how dare she…how dare both of them! His hands were still clenched in fists, as a blonde came down to him.

"Nikolas, whatever has you worked up?" Courtney asked.

Nikolas glared coldly at her. "Everything," He growled and turned back up the stairs.

Courtney put hands on her hips. "You know most guys don't walk away from me." She said seductively.

"Yeah well you walk away from all guys." Nikolas stated and continued on his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Nikolas turned, "that means you're a money grubbing little slut; Turning your back on guys whenever it suits you. Not that I should be surprised, you only care for yourself, love is a complete joke to you. You don't fall in love, your in love with love and it lets you walk away every time and that's going to come to kick you in the butt soon enough." He promised her and made a promise of his own. "Life works that way, you were the cause of me losing the best thing in my life, you and your smooth words and sad enough I fell for them, but never again will you tag me around your home-wrecking standards. I'm going to get back Emily if it takes my last breath." He told her and turned back dramatically, walking away.

Author's note: A little short I realize, but it's had its effect. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I suppose I might be pushing it, not making Emily bad again just yet, but steps have to be taken to make her that way first.

Step one has been completed: Lose old friends (with exception of Lucky), if you remember me being rather rude to Elizabeth. Don't worry Liz fans, as far as I'm concerned anymore, Liz is now just a small mention so you don't have to take me blasting her, though can't say as much for my other stories.

Thanks for reading! If you have time, cross a review by me, tell me how you are feeling about this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

The change within

Chapter 10

Julius and Emily sat at one of the tables in front of Kelly's. He winced slightly as he pressed the ice against his jaw. It really didn't leave any damage, no bruise would show up, but that didn't mean some pain would come from it.

"I can't believe Nikolas did that." Emily told him, again. Nikolas's actions were as puzzling as ever.

"I can." Julius said, taking off the ice for a second. He inched his face closer to her. "You know why?" He flirted.

Emily's brows rose. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, because you're beautiful, smart, and very passionate and everything a man could want." He smiled at her.

"Then why did he want a divorce if I'm 'everything a man could want'?" Emily asked him.

"Because you're meant for someone better than that jerk; it's how fate works Em. When something doesn't work out, it's usually for the better in the end, even if we don't want to admit it in the beginning." Julius explained, replacing the ice again.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "And now your going to tell me that that someone better is you." She narrowed her eyes in playful teasing.

He cracked a smile. "Why not," He asked her.

Emily threw her hands up in feigned surprise. "Julius! You are becoming more predictable by the second." She laughed it off though and smiled. She really was much happier and best of all, Nikolas was miserable. Serves him right….

"Well, I don't know about you but I'd prefer the predictable rather the unpredictable." Julius commented.

"I'm a doctor, Julius." She replied back.

"Another great point," Julius responded. "That is one of the things I like about you Emily, you are too frank sometimes, but yet at the right times."

Emily frowned. "I wasn't always this frank." She admitted. "I married Zander for all the wrong reasons but I couldn't admit it to myself and then I thought Nik and I were set as well; wrong both times."

"You were sick Em; you thought you were going to die. You weren't thinking straight, you just wanted someone to rely on and live your dreams before your thought time came. You wanted to marry and have a family, because you thought the worst, so you jumped on a chance. Sick people never think logically, they are convinced it's the end of the world." Julius explained to Emily.

"Everyone makes decisions like this. I made a decision like it. I knew in the back of my mind that Lydia was seeing someone else even before we got engaged, but because I thought I loved her, I ignored it and blamed it on my imagination. The proof was all there, but until you actually see it, you just can't believe it."

Then came the positive motivation, "Besides, haven't you heard the third time is the charm?" He grinned at her for some emotion rather than regret or sadness. It made her look old.

"You still believe in that?" Emily shook her head. "I wanted to think so too, but it never comes true. In fact, you have no idea how sick I am getting of love! I'd take respect and honesty at this point."

"Then you got me." He told her and laughed, agreeing with her last point. "But, you have to watch out for that love thing. Valentine's Day is in a few days and you will have to stand all those couples." He told her.

Emily groaned and put her hands on her face. "Uh, this is so not the right time for the holiday." She complained.

Julius laughed. "No, it isn't, but I have always thought the holiday is just a hallmark holiday to get money. I never celebrated even when I was seeing someone. But just to get you through the day, what do you say that night we rent a bunch of horror flicks and make it Halloween?" Julius suggested.

Emily brightened up immediately. She loved Halloween. She laughed and smiled again, answering, "Great idea, Julius! My place or yours," She asked.

"Uh, how about mine, I have a bigger screen. Do you want to do popcorn or movies?" He asked her, making arrangements despite his uneasy feeling of inviting Emily to his place for the first time. It was like he was undergoing puberty again.

"I'll do movies; I don't trust you to pick out the good ones." Emily teased him.

"Hey, as long as you get one of the Halloween ones, I'm good. A scream might be good too. Have to love that mask." Julius requested.

"Your right, we should also try chainsaw massacre or the exorcist even. I'll see what the rental place has." Emily told him.

"As long as you don't get any of those Final destination ones, they get old by the third premonition murder." Julius insisted.

"Agreed, did you know rumor is that they are coming out with a third one?" She shook her head. "Everyone died!" Emily exclaimed.

They got into an avid conversation about horror movies and had the time of their lives. They were still in deep conversation when a skimpy blonde came by and stopped by the table.

"Hey." The woman said seductively.

Julius and Emily looked up, but Emily stayed quiet. She had faith Julius could take care of it. She was talking to him, but she also knew he wasn't buying it either. She became such a phony and quite predictable by the start.

"Sorry, not interested in your services, unless you're the waitress of course." Julius gave a crooked smile amusingly.

Courtney's eyes flared angrily. Dumped twice in one day! "No I'm not the waitress! What would happen if I broke a nail?" She said dramatically.

"Then you would go and get it done again?" Julius supposed.

"Do you even know who I am?" She demanded.

"Yes, Courtney Matthews Quartermaine Morgan Jacks, or commonly called now a days, the town slut." Julius answered frankly.

"I am not a slut!" She denied his insult.

"You have slept with every guy except me in Port Charles, while married and seeing someone else on the side. Dictionary definition says people who sleep around like that is a slut, even though at this point you're reaching prostitute or whore." Julius went into a detailed explanation.

Courtney's anger flared again, but turned to Emily. "You did this. You made everyone-"Emily interrupted her.

"See the truth? Food for thought, if you don't want to get caught, doesn't make out at a public place like the docks or noticeably leave with the guys." Emily smiled. "Oh, by the way, I hope your using protection, because I tell you its going to be heck if you find out your pregnant and you have twenty guys asking you for paternity tests. Not to mention the custody cases…" Emily shook her head dramatically.

She looked back at Julius. "What do you say Julius? You think a judge would allow an unstable adulteress murderer, a past stripper, and now a whore keep a child?" She hoped he would play around in messing with Courtney. This was way too much fun.

"Doubt it, what would she teach the child? How to sleep around? Besides, if she can't even take birth control, how could she be smart enough to take care of a child? She obviously wants a lot of attention and if a child comes the only thing that will get the attention is the child and they she'd probably throw a fit like a little kid." Julius acted like Courtney wasn't there.

"Agreed, have you seen Courtney's sister in law? She and this rival had a fight and all she could do was throw mustard and ketchup bottles at them. I don't know about you, but that's an immature three years old, not an adult. By then you should be at least able to slap if not a punch." Emily didn't usually gossip like this in public, but if you could see Courtney's face….breaking this rule was so worth it.

"Really? I guess there wasn't much damage done then." Julius came to his own conclusions.

Now Courtney was streaming mad. "You do know I'm here, don't you? Just wait until I tell Carly about this." She threatened.

Emily smiled at her. "Oh, your still here, I thought you left to find another victim. Oh, by the way, go ahead. I mean what's the worst thing that Carly can do? Cover my shirt with ketchup?" Emily assumed and at this point Emily and Julius started cracking up, as Courtney ran away like the coward she was.

When they stopped laughing, which wasn't very soon, they caught their breath. "That was so fun," Emily said and laughed a bit more.

"It was, man did you see her face? It was priceless; I only hoped I had a camera." Julius agreed.

Then Emily stood up. "Well, this has been a blast, but I've got to go home now and see that everything is in order." Emily pushed the chair back in.

He got up himself. "Let me drive you, besides I'm holding your luggage hostage." He chuckled and they walked to the car.

He drove her home and helped her with her luggage, which she could have handled on her own, but Julius insisted, being the gentleman. She opened the door and found an unusually exhausted Lucky. He was never calm or stable anymore, but he wasn't yet at exhausted when Emily left. What just happened while she was away?

He quickly looked to her. "Oh, it's just you." He said and leaving the explanation out.

"Well, that's quite a welcome home, Lucky." Emily said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Em, welcome home." Lucky got up and hugged her glad to see her whole and happy again, rested up.

"Well, thank you." Emily smiled and went back to the couch, knowing Julius would just watch from the background while she handled this. "Now, what happened?" She demanded immediately. It was obviously driving Lucky….bothering him.

Lucky considered denying it, but gave up and stood up to pace. "Elizabeth came along again, crying all about being lonely, thinking I'd play her games again." He scoffed and shook his head. "Never again, until she stops ignoring her problems, lives in reality and stops volunteering for life-changing things impulsively without consulting the people concerned and actually thinking about it…" He cut himself off and took a breath. "I'm just not doing it again." He finished.

"I hate to say this Lucky, but she's not going to give up. Like you said, she lives in a fantasy and expects everything to fall in place by itself. This is how she has been like for years, we just kind of ignored it until now." Emily said, probably not being the best comforter at the moment, but she knew Lucky, he didn't need sympathy now, he needed the truth. It was what he was silently asking for.

"So maybe you just move somewhere she wouldn't expect." Julius suggested from the doorway of the entrance of the hallway. He had taken Emily's bags into her room.

Lucky and Emily looked at Julius. Lucky spoke up first. "What do you mean?" He asked, not seeing his solution.

"Emily said your ex is not going to give up, so she's just going to continue coming here to this apartment. And work possibly, but you're a police officer you can easily brush her off, you can't here." Julius explained and sat down in a recliner.

"With all respect Julius, I don't have a lot of money for rent at the moment, not to mention my other bills are the moment." Lucky replied.

"I know that, and you could go live with your brother too, but Liz could find you there easily too?" At Lucky's nod, he continued. "So the only logical thing is to go to another person's place Elizabeth doesn't know, and as long as all that is involved keeps their mouths shut, she won't be bugging you at home at least." Julius explained a little more in depth.

Emily's eyes narrowed at Julius, knowing what he was going to say. "Julius, are you sure about that?" She appreciated the gesture for Lucky's sake, and it really wasn't a big issue to her, as long as Lucky was more lively, but he would be giving up a lot.

He nodded to Emily. "Yeah, look Lucky, all I'm proposing is I have a place, but I'm having trouble actually living there. I paid for a couple months advance in rent; all that would be needed to pay for is food and bills. Liz doesn't know me, probably by reference maybe, but we have never met. She'd never find you there and you can get a little peace."

"Where would you live then?" Lucky asked before his eyes opened in understanding. "Emily, that okay with you?"

Emily smiled. "Fine with me," She responded, Lucky looked interested, and an extra side is that Nikolas would freak if he knew Julius was living here. Of course she wouldn't up and tell everyone, but it could be some great ammo to throw out just to get a reaction out of him and if he tried to do anything outrageous.

"Do we have a deal then?" He asked Lucky.

Lucky hated taking such charity compromises like this, but sometimes it was necessary to ask for help such as this, it wouldn't hurt his pride too much, it was only a temporary arrangement until he could get a little more on his feet. "Alright, I'll do it."

A/n: Oh, I'm evil aren't I? Very, very bad person. Thanks to all the previous reviewers, I loved finding the reviews in my inbox…keep them coming if you have time. You're always free to point out mistakes and things you don't like or what you would like to see for that matter.

Whoever asked for more Lucky/Emily scenes, I hope you liked at least that part of the chapter. I hope to do more parts; I always loved their scenes-until GH took a turn for the worst. But that's a whole different issue...still for those who don't review but read-Thank you! I hope I keep you interested if I'm not, feel free to complain through reviews, email, or any contact. My aol instant messenger is evilcleo123, so you could use that as well.

Until the next update…

Evilcleo aka Cleopatra1


	11. Chapter 11

The change within

Chapter 11

Emily dragged the last box through the door and dropped it on the floor with a thud. Julius, bringing another he was carrying in his arms, came through the door.

"Why, Emily? Is it too heavy for you?" Julius asked her as he closed the door.

"No, of course not, but you try carrying like fifteen of those packed boxes and tell me how much strength and patience you have." Emily glared at him. "What did you have in them? Bricks? Do you plan to make a fireplace or something?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…." Julius started wanting to tease some, but as to the cold glare that Emily gave thought better of it. So he changed the question "Which brings up the issue of where I am going to put all of my things."

"The guest bedroom, where else is there? Did you honestly think I was going to share my room?" Emily asked incredibly.

"Hey, a guy had to try." Julius shrugged and picked up a box. "Are you going to help?" He supposed.

"Help, me? Heck no, I got it half way here, besides I'm starving, so I'm going to call for a pizza." Emily walked over to her wireless phone.

"Don't I get any?" He asked her.

"You might, it depends on how fast you can clear the living room with all your junk." Emily threatened him friendly and ordered a cheese pizza.

Half an hour later, Julius and Emily sat on the couch, bent over a half eaten pizza. "You know, you could have at least got pepperoni." Julius commented.

"Don't be such a baby, just be glad you got any and I shared." Emily said and closed the box and took it to the kitchen. Julius followed with the plates and dirty napkins. He placed them on the counter and threw away the napkins in the trash.

Julius watched as she placed the remaining pieces on a plate and sealed it, placing it in the refrigerator. He took out his key, formerly Lucky's, and looked at it. It was still hard to imagine he was living, temporarily even, with Emily. His suggestion was an impulsive one, but he knew it was the right thing. He had been there once.

This quick decision didn't really have too much to do with Emily at the time. He told himself after Lydia he would never rush into a relationship and move into together with any women, at least for a while, but yet here he was.

He and Emily weren't really dating; it was just one kiss and an increasing physical attraction, but still, it felt right. He didn't know why, but it did, it felt like he belonged here in this apartment with her.

He looked around the apartment, at the furniture, all the little trinkets. It almost felt like home, almost. He looked back to Emily who was loading the dishwasher. "Don't we have to set some ground rules so we don't drive each other crazy?" Julius asked, wanting a change of topic.

Emily looked to him. "Yeah, probably should. Okay, let's start with the kitchen. I am not going to clean up for you, this is a special occasion, and you have to keep a steady watch on the food supply. I'm not going grocery shopping nor cooking for you either." Emily told him as she finished in the kitchen.

"Alright, sounds good. What else?" he asked.

"The washer and dryer are down the hall, I will not do that for you either. And you will use your own soap and softener. My room is off limits unless I am in there and you need to speak with me or I ask you to get something for me. You can use the kitchen table for your desk if the guest bedroom doesn't suit you but there are limits with that. I think that's that." Emily shrugged, not sure what more to add.

"The rent," He considered.

"Oh, need that at the end of the month." Emily answered.

"All right," he agreed and got up. "I have to go settle in. I'll see you in the morning." He excused himself.

"Okay, night." Emily said and tidied up the living room for a bit before heading to her own room. She changed into some pajama pants and a tank top and set her alarm clock. She slipped in her bed and laid her head on the pillow, falling asleep promptly.

That was how the first few days went but really they didn't see much of each other. There was a huge explosion downtown and then a major accident on the highway so the hospital was busy with healing and yet more upcoming patients. Julius's office was busy making plans for the deal Julius made while in Boston. It took a deal of planning and time for that matter.

Then February fourteenth came upon them, their "Halloween." During the whole day Emily avoided watching all the lovers and surprise gifts, minding her own business. She was convinced if she kept busy and did some work, she would get the minimal holiday spirit. And it worked for the most part.

When a patient or nurse commented to Emily what their boyfriend/husband/fiancé got them she smiled and listened to them, making random comments here and there. Some regret grew in her gut, but she squelched it easily, repeating to herself that whatever someone did, it wasn't her business and that it she wouldn't feel so alone tonight. Ever since Julius moved in she hadn't, even though they had seen less of each other lately.

It was near her tail end of her shift that her mom approached her. "Em, sweetheart, how are you holding up today?" Monica asked her after Emily gave her an updated report on a patient.

Emily shrugged. "Never better, why? Is there a reason why I should be depressed or cynical?" Emily asked Monica.

Monica frowned, not sure if this was her daughter. Valentines Day while being single usually made her miserable. "Well, it is Valentine's day." Monica pointed out.

Emily glanced around and nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." Emily admitted neutrally.

"So, why aren't you miserable? I mean, hadn't you imagined how it would be like when you were married?" Monica inferred.

"Yeah, sure, I did, but I'm not married anymore, nor seeing anyone for that matter." Emily answered.

"Don't you remember all those years ago when you thought that were a crime? You were miserable during this day." Monica was persistent in seeing this subject through obviously.

"Mom, I was a teenager with full blown hormones, what did you expect? Of course I would be dramatic about this whole thing. I am over hormones now and am really quite happy single. I actually missed it; there are so many more possibilities and opportunities if you aren't tied down." Emily explained to her mother.

"Aren't you feeling alone?" She asked, still quite puzzled by her daughter's actions.

"Isn't that why you have friends?" Emily replied with a question.

"You and Elizabeth aren't really talking though." Monica asked confused. She had seen those two speak professionally and that was it.

"I do have friends outside those boundaries mom." Emily responded incredulously.

"None I have met." Monica insisted.

"Mom, I'm a mature adult now. I don't have to tell you everything and you don't have to know all my friends." Emily informed Monica.

Monica sighed and gave her daughter a hug. "I'm sorry Em, it's just a habit. I'm just still not use to the idea that you are all grown up now."

"I know mom, but I have to go check with a few other patients before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Emily got out of the embrace and did just that, leaving after checking in at the desk one last time.

When Emily got home, she put the videos near the television and took off her shoes, going to her room. She placed her purse in there, glancing toward the clock. It was almost evening and not surprisingly no Julius. He had been working late since he moved in, but then so had she.

Still, nonetheless, she was hungry, so she went to make a sandwich. She glanced in and noticed that a trip to the grocery store would be in order in a few days. Still, she just wanted to get through today. She was sure everything would go back to normal tomorrow, or as close to normal as possible.

As she sat down with a drink at the dining room table and began to eat, a knock sounded on the door. She glanced toward it, it couldn't be Julius he had a key. Reluctantly, she got up on her aching feet and answered it.

"Nikolas," Emily greeted neutrally. Her day _was _getting better, that is until this clown came prancing in. A sharp pain of hurt struck her but quickly turned it away; she'd analyze and interpret that later.

"Emily, how are you?" Nikolas asked just as indifferent.

"I'm alright, now how can I help you?" It certainly wasn't anything to do with their nonexistent relationship.

"I wanted to see if Lucky is in." Nikolas explained.

"Oh, no he isn't." Emily clarified.

"Will he be back anytime soon?" Nikolas asked as he stepped inside the apartment.

"I doubt it." Emily said honestly, and that wasn't a lie.

"All right, just curious, he's not answering when I call him." Nikolas further explained his presence.

"I can't really answer that for you." Emily offered and went back to her dinner. Who said she couldn't entertain while eating?

"I know, but he does live here, so I thought…" Nikolas paused, not sure what else to say.

Emily just nodded, and took a bite out of her ham sandwich. She wasn't going to reveal anything.

"But obviously he isn't here, so I'll try finding him at the station then." Nikolas said, wanting to tally a little longer, but Emily didn't seem too open to talk to him, not that he expected less.

Truth was he wanted to see how she was doing, half hoping for a miserable Emily but he found anything but. It was like their divorce didn't null the life in her a bit, which unusually bothered him. Why did he still care? It was obvious Emily didn't.

He turned when he was just answered with more quiet, if she was ignoring him, she was doing it well, either that or she was really hungry, which he doubted. As he opened the door, he came to face Julius, key in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas asked, anger growing but kept telling himself he wasn't jealous. He still didn't forget that day on the docks.

"Uh, I live here, is that a problem?" Julius asked as he walked around him into the loft.

Nikolas turned around in shock. "How can you live here? There are only two rooms and they are occupied." He asked Julius first but then glanced toward Emily who looked away and got up to put her dishes away in the kitchen.

Julius shrugged. Honestly, he expected this sometime but it didn't faze him any, and he guessed not Emily either for that matter. "Things change." He said shortly.

"I take it Lucky doesn't live her anymore then?" His eyes flashed to Emily angrily. She hadn't said that, nor corrected his placement.

"No, he moved out, needed his space." Emily said equally short. She owed Nikolas no explanation; Lucky perhaps, but certainly not her.

"So you just lied to me?" He demanded.

"No, lying would tell the false truth, besides you asked me if Lucky was in or if he was going to be in. I said he wouldn't, which is the truth considering he doesn't live here anymore." Emily told him.

"Are you that lonely that you asked him to move in here?" Nikolas asked. He knew this wasn't right; she just had adept control on her emotions.

"Actually, I invited myself in as her roommate. I needed a change and there isn't a readily open apartment around, so we compromised." Julius corrected him quickly. "You know how nice Emily is."

"So where is Lucky then?" Nikolas supposed, confused slightly. This made no sense, Lucky moved out but Julius insisted moving in for a change? He doubted that.

"I'm not in a valid position to reveal that, nor is Emily. Guess you will just have to use your minions to find out. Or you can just call your brother." Julius shrugged once again and left the room.

"Okay what is the big missing detail I am missing here?" He looked to Emily.

Emily shrugged like Julius, playing dumb and turned to go to her room, expecting Nikolas to show himself out. With a growl he did, slamming the door behind him. He was going to find out the full story sometime and when he did….he would do something.

A/N: alright, not my best work, but you have no idea how backed up I am on my school work. It is surprising how fast work can pile up this close to spring break. Oh well, two weeks of this to go and I can breathe and hopefully update. Appreciate all your thoughts and I will consider your suggestions, but I kind of have to concentrate on school for the moment, I'm sure you understand. Still, i hope you liked the chapter. And don't forget, reviews are always nice to get.


	12. Chapter 12

The Change within

Chapter 12

Nikolas had long decided that whoever was at fault was Julius. Emily had certainly changed, that he didn't doubt, but even a changed Emily wouldn't go through that fast of a change. So, logically, the only person who would launch himself out like that was the present roommate.

He didn't know why he made the reference, but he was going to find out from the best source available, Lucky. Getting to the station and finding out when his shift was over was easy, waiting wasn't that hard either, but making his brother open up recently had been difficult. Now he considered that the hard part.

Just like his men reported, Lucky left the police station and walked toward his car. Not sure how to go by this, but he was pretty sure rushing up without warning would get him shot; he called his brother's name. It got Lucky's attention.

"Nikolas, do I have to ask why you are waiting, in a dark corner, nonetheless?" Lucky considered coolly.

"I had to get your attention, and since the phone calls are not working, I needed another plan." Nikolas explained.

"Obviously not thinking straight since you found about Julius, have we?" Lucky commented.

Nikolas's eyes narrowed with anger at that name. "This has nothing to do with him." Nikolas quickly denied, then calmed down. "This is about your place of living, you left Emily's apartment."

"You are right, I did leave Emily's apartment." Lucky agreed without further explanation.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was putting Emily in a bad spot. The animosity between you two since the divorce was a bit much. Every time Emily was happy or even showing signs of moving on with her life, you always showed up, looking for me." Lucky explained.

"So Emily is hurting about the divorce…" Nikolas was satisfied.

Lucky's brows rose and smiled, "Taking it better than you." He commented and turned to walk to his car.

Nikolas glared over Lucky's way and proceeded to follow his tracks. "What does that mean?" He demanded.

"You know what it means Nikolas. You let the best thing in your life get taken away just because a pair of constant wandering eyes purred something about a future, only to ultimate ditch you two days later."

"I made a mistake." Nikolas asked, making it sound light.

"That isn't a mistake, Nikolas that is a life changing event and you fell for every word, and you were even sober! And now you are playing the wounded victim of this whole arrangement. I don't know if you remember this, but Emily wanted to save the marriage, you are the one who demanded her legal signature." Lucky told him without care.

"She signed the paper, if she didn't want to, why didn't refuse to sign it?" Nikolas asked Lucky.

"And what good would refusing to sign it do if you were easily swayed by a lying whore? She would be fighting for nothing and just ultimately wasting her life and her chance for something better. Tell me, had Emily took this chance, what would you have done?" Lucky proposed the question and was answered by silence. "I rest my case, and for the record already, I don't want to see you. Emily has been more of a sibling and we aren't even related. You take your wounded pride and go hook up with Elizabeth, who is also playing the wounded victim act. You two would get along nicely. Stay away from Emily too…I heard about your stalking, and I will not refrain from setting up a restraining order, family or not." Lucky threatened and turned away. He got into his car and drove away, leaving Nikolas in the dust, and not the only one.

Meanwhile, Emily pulled out the last video. "That wasn't very scary after all." She commented.

"No, it wasn't. But I tell you that hidden room scene was pretty good acting, the screams fake, but acting good." Julius answered.

"Yeah, but scary or not, it reminded me of the good times. When I was younger and first watching it, you could count on me being hid behind the couch." Emily told him.

"And don't forget the nightmares at night and our parents laughing at us in the morning, saying 'I told you so' without words." Julius added.

"Those were a bit annoying, weren't they?" Emily supposed.

"Until you are a parent," Julius included.

"True, those would be considered priceless and probably some good blackmail." Emily agreed.

"I bet you would know plenty of that, with the Quartermaines." Julius said.

"It's a different way to grow up, that's for sure." Emily offered.

"No doubt it made you stronger than most." Julius observed.

"Strength has a variety of definitions, but strength or not, here I am. And I'm glad to say the more I actually run into Nikolas, the more I am loving the independence. I almost feel nothing but contempt for that man. Now what I saw in him in the first place is a whole another question." Emily explained.

"I'm sure he had his charming moments." Julius insisted.

"Yeah, well," Emily said raising her wine glass, "to being single and free from a spoiled tyrant."

Julius laughed and they clinked glasses. "To being single for sure," They finished their glasses and walked toward the sink, to put them in the dishwasher.

Julius returned for the empty popcorn bowl. "You did hold you head higher tonight though with Nikolas. Time has certainly helped." He commented.

"Yeah, I forgot how it works, but it has done some good. And after the brief escape from reality, I am refreshed for a few more weeks at least." Emily stated.

"A doctor, refreshed? Since when," Julius teased.

Emily laughed. "I'm not a doctor yet, I can still have somewhat of a life."

"No doubt, well, I think it is time for bed. Between that alcohol and work, I am beat." Julius excused himself.

"Okay, night." Emily told him quickly.

"Oh…I ran into Claire and Brian, they extended a dinner invitation for Saturday, interested?" Julius asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But I still reserve the right to leave early if uncomfortable, whose car we taking?" Emily asked back.

"We'll take mine, I know where they live. Be ready by six." He told her and left the room.

Emily smiled to herself, yeah she was much happier. Still it was hard at times, but that is to be expected, within more time she will be just as happy as she was with Nikolas. He was barely a memory anymore. She had more confidence in herself now and perhaps, maybe a relationship in store.

Author's note: Short but at least its an update, right? Then again, I REALLY should be studying...and those smart kids would say they have the summer to relax..hah, this genius decided summer school!


	13. Chapter 13

The change within

Chapter 13

Emily glanced in the mirror one last time, and checked that her reflection would be as perfect as can be. Normally, she didn't do this for just dinner with friends, but after last time, she thought it needed. For Julius's sake, she wanted her and his friends to get along; it always did get disastrous if that didn't work.

She remembered with Juan the same happened and though it ended as civil as possible, she still didn't feel like a rerun. Quickly, before she could question herself any longer, she grabbed her purse and went to meet Julius outside.

He was sitting near the kitchen on one of the bar stools and looked around as her door closed. Emily was dressed in a black and white spaghetti strap dress and black heels, her hair in a bun but a few strands fell out, but to him she was beautiful.

"Em, you look great." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Emily smiled genuinely. "Did I keep you too long?" She asked him as she grabbed a light coat, rain was expected.

"No, actually you are one of the fastest women to get dressed that I know." He admitted.

Emily laughed. "I know there is a compliment somewhere in that response." Emily playfully teased him.

"It _is _a compliment." He said and grabbed his coat and hers as well, helping her into it. "Come on," He encouraged her and they shut off all the lights and locked the door.

The drive to Julius's friend place was nice and relatively short. During it Julius told Emily about his friends and a bit of their past as a couple, which proved to be complicated but not exactly a soap opera.

"Ah, here we are." Julius said as he parked his car on the side of the road of the apartment building. An expensive one…

"Let me guess, he has a penthouse like you." Emily commented, looking over to Julius.

"I cannot tell a lie." Julius laughed and got out of the car. Emily followed and they walked into the lobby and to the elevator, to the top floor, turning right on arrival. Julius knocked soundly on the door.

Claire answered it in a few seconds later dressed in a red strapless dress that went to her knees with a diamond necklace and red high heels. "Julius, we've been expecting you." She greeted him, noticing Emily was there but said nothing as could be said in the hall. "Come in, dinner is almost ready." She invited them.

"And what is Brian making tonight?" Julius asked as he and Emily took off their coats.

"Salad and lasagna, you do eat meat right Emily?" Claire asked, finally brining Emily into the conversation.

"Yes, I do." Emily responded sincerely.

"Good, we were a little worried about that, but the meal was decided on the last second." Claire explained.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." Emily stated as they were seated with drinks, which she only got water, but Julius got some sherry.

"Well, any meal Brian makes is great. You see, I can't cook, one thing I didn't get from my mother I'm afraid." Claire admitted.

"But that is why we make such a team." A voice said from behind Emily. Brian's she supposed.

"Right again darling," Claire agreed with him and went to him, Brian placing an arm around her waist.

"I take it the lasagna is done?" Julius asked, knowing his friends better than her, but if he left the kitchen, it was likely anyway.

"Well, got a little dark on the bottom, but I think it is edible" Brian joked but Emily didn't laugh with them, she would rather stay quiet than embarrass herself with an apparent fake laugh.

As they got seated, Brian offered wine, but everyone passed, even Claire which surprised Brian apparently. She must be one of those people who like the best, but wouldn't go too far to get it, which she assumed was good.

The meal went well, Brian was actually a great cook and the conversation soon made Emily forget she knew little about these people, but imagined she could get to know them.

Near the end, when they returned to the living room after dessert which was just a store bought apple pie. Then the conversation turned on Emily more.

"This is nicely decorated." Emily commented on the furnishings and contrasting colors, well done, almost as if it was done on television.

"Claire actually decorated it herself, she's an interior decorator." Julius explained.

"Oh, you do wonderful work then." Emily stated in wonder.

"Thank you, I do try my best. This is how I and Brian met, actually. He was looking for an interior decorator to make the penthouse more homely and perhaps that worked all too well." Claire laughed, Emily sensing she was a little nervous, it wasn't her part to comment on that though.

"But enough about me, what do you do Emily?" She asked, changing the topic.

"I'm an intern at General Hospital." Emily explained.

"Oh, a doctor. That is a highly aspiring goal there." Claire commented warmly.

"Well, it runs in the family." Emily replied, taking some credit but not all.

"I know what that is like; my old man is a businessman himself." Brian responded. "In fact, Julius here is almost like a second son to him."

"Are you sure that is a good thing?" Julius teased Brian and they both had a hearty laugh.

Soon Claire gave a little yawn and they called it a night. "Hopefully we'll see you two again soon." Claire called after Emily and Julius. Emily didn't know how soon however.

Emily had barely started her shift when she got a page. She said goodbye to the elderly woman Mrs. Shepherd who was in for a heart condition, saying she would check in with her later before she went back to the desk.

Elizabeth was working at the desk today, but Emily didn't let that bother her. Let Elizabeth be mad and play the victim, she was here to work and become a doctor while Elizabeth was going nowhere because of her bad judgment.

"Elizabeth, I got paged?" Emily went straight to the point.

"Yeah, two men and a woman wanted to see you. They are waiting at the lobby in the corner." Elizabeth reported coldly, but Emily acted as if she didn't hear it.

"Thank you." Emily said shortly and looked to the lobby to find, Brian, Julius and Claire. Widening her eyes, Emily walked there. As her boots clicked on the phone, Brian looked up.

"Oh, Emily, thank goodness." Brian released a breath, but Emily couldn't tell who the patient was, Claire who looked pale or Brian who was maybe more.

"Okay, can someone explain who the patient here is?" Emily asked the three of them.

Brian was the one to answer, "Its Claire, she fainted earlier." He reported and Claire interrupted him immediately.

"It's nothing," Claire declined. "I was just a bit dizzy; I am just getting over the flu."

"Do you have any symptoms?" Emily asked.

"Nausea, dizziness, a bit tired nothing serious." Claire told Emily. "Brian is just being a little overdramatic."

"Overdramatic?" Brian asked amazingly but shook it away. "Nonetheless, I want you to check her out and make sure everything is okay." He almost demanded of her.

"All right, Claire lets find a room where we can talk and see what is up." Emily requested of her. Claire relented and Emily took her to an empty room.

Emily closed the door as Claire sat on the table. Emily took the sliding chair and grabbed a pen from her pocket. "All right, Claire. You said your symptoms were nausea, dizziness and perhaps a bit tired?" Emily asked for clearance.

"Yes." Claire verified.

"Alright, fainting would be another or I imagine Brian wouldn't be paler than you." Emily muttered when something hit her…this was going to get messy fast. "Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Some, its hard to keep anything down in the morning." Claire replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Emily asked.

"A week, maybe two," Claire answered.

"All right, do you happen to be sexually active?" It was weird to say, but she had to ask it.

"Well, yes….where is you getting at?" Claire asked Emily directly. "You cannot think…" Claire paused, stopping in shock.

"I am not positive, but you may be pregnant Claire. Would you like to take a test to be sure?" Emily suggested.

"Pregnant, that cannot be…." Claire still didn't grasp the situation, shaking her head roughly. "I cannot believe it."

Emily looked into Claire's chart. She looked up to her, "You've been pregnant before, did you not think of the possibility?" Emily supposed.

"Why no, well, yes, but….you see," Claire sighed and looked down, continuing. "I was pregnant before, but I didn't know if it would be a good situation, so I was going to think about it, but I miscarried anyway. It ultimately tore me and Brian's relationship apart before."

Emily nodded, knowing that story. "Well, do you wish to know for sure? I'm not saying you will have to tell Brian just yet, but he does deserve to know in the end."

"…That'd be a good idea." Claire admitted almost reluctantly, not sure which question the answer went with though.

"Very well, wait here and I will get one." Emily left the room and returned. After a few more minutes, the truth was enlightened.

"I'm pregnant, going to be a mother, Brian a father and we aren't even married yet." Claire still had yet to come out of the shock. It was apparent after her first loss she had wished it again, but perhaps at another time.

"Do you want to see him, tell him as soon as possible, no worries?" Emily replied.

"I waited before, and that was a bad idea, so yes me think now is the right time. I mean if Brian fainted, he'd still be in a hospital right?" Claire was trying to make it funny, but it didn't work to its full potential rather than to make light of the situation.

"Right, I will send him in." Emily responded, walking out to see that Brian and Julius were right outside the door, which was actually against the hospital policy. "Claire wishes to see you now." Emily said shortly.

"Is everything okay?" Brian asked, perhaps too scared of the worst to go in just yet.

"Claire will tell you everything." Emily stated vaguely.

Brian nodded; "Right" He responded and went into the room. It was quiet for a while but then voices started, but they seemed happy.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Julius asked, figuring it out.

"My advice is to sound surprised when they tell you." Emily told him, laughing.

The day went smoothly after that, Emily checked on all her patients and updated the charts again and was placing the files in when the phone rang. Clearing her voice, she picked up the phone.

"General Hospital, how can we help you?" Emily asked, placing the pen back in her pocket.

"Oh, Emily, I was hoping that would be you." Monica said breathlessly. Apparently she was very popular today.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Emily asked this was strange; she hadn't talked to her mother over the phone in a while. It was always face to face, but Monica had today off.

"Um…no, I'm afraid not. I think it best you come home, I mean to the mansion right away." Monica stuttered, creeping out Emily more.

"Okay, mom, what happened?" Emily demanded, getting a bad feeling.

"It's about your grandfather…" Monica started but Emily impatiently interrupted her. This was no time to pause.

"What about him? Is he bothering you?" Emily kept pulling for the news.

"No, and he won't be again. Sweetie, he's dead." Monica finished finally, and Emily found out that she would have rather have not known now that she did.

A/n: It started off so happy too…Is he really dead though or am I messing with you? Guess your going to find out next chapter, huh? Oh, I have an opening for luckily if anyone is interested, tell me what you think should happen w/ em's love life here. No guy is a given just yet, just having fun writing what em should be.


	14. Chapter 14

The change within

Chapter 14

Julius walked outside, his footsteps echoing on the cement, looking for Emily. Glancing once more inside the Quartermaine Mansion, where all the supposedly mourning Quartermaines were accusing and yelling at one another.

He knew that if they weren't doing that they were imposters, but still he'd think they'd take a few days off from it to say goodbye and get closure from the loss Edward Quartermaine. Shaking his head, not letting it bother him, he wasn't here for them he was here for Emily who was at the moment MIA (missing in action).

He had saw Emily leave, but new to the mansion, he had little idea where she would go, but remembered she loved her also dead Grandmother's rose garden. How to go there was a whole another question though. Still he improvised and soon saw a block of black in between the flowers.

Revolving around the flowers, he came to a small courtyard where a wooden bench was put, Emily sitting on it, looking at a water fountain that squirted water from the top. It was rather simple, just a few layered bowls, no cupid feature or anything special.

Without question, he sat down next to her, but Emily said nothing so he started the conversation. "This is the infamous rose garden of your grandmother's I take it?" He asked.

"Yeah, the family kept it going since her death but it's still never going to be the same again. Grandmother just had a green thumb that no one can match." Emily told him.

"I can see that, it is kind of lacking personality but I'm sure the gardeners are doing their best at making what it once was." He said encouragingly.

"I know, but they can never recreate the magic that existed here, the sense of calm and peace. That's all gone though." Emily explained.

"Is that why you came here then? To get that peace and calm it's supposed to produce?" Julius asked, curiously.

"Yeah but its healing components have died along with my grandparents. I always knew that it would happen of course, everyone and everything dies, but the reality of it happening is never comforting and always comes at the most obscure times in your life." Emily replied softly, but with little emotion, and a few silent tears. But that was only because she had dried and cried her tears and over exhausted her emotions throughout the last few days.

"No, you're right, and that is what makes it the hardest to move on sometimes, but then again you shouldn't rush into anything either." Julius said sincerely.

A few more footsteps approached them, this time Lucky's. "Em, are you out here?" He called as he stepped forward.

Emily showed no signs of answering, deep in thought, so Julius answered for her. "She's here by the fountain." He called out and with a turn and the sound of moving plants, Lucky came to join the group.

Emily, by then, had come out of her thoughts and was waiting for Lucky to appear eerily calm he now found, but was also happy she didn't go hysterical.

"I have to go, but I wanted to say goodbye and see if you were holding up okay." Lucky told Emily.

Emily wiped her eyes and sniffed before answering. "I'm all right; you can go, thanks for sticking around while you did, I know it wasn't easy." Emily said, referring to the Quartermaines treatment of Spencers.

"It was nothing Em." Lucky said after they hugged each other goodbye. "Call me if you need me anymore and I'll be there." He promised her.

"I will." Emily agreed as Lucky took Julius a few steps away to share a few words.

"Keep an eye on her okay?" Lucky asked him firmly, visibly worried. "She doesn't take mourning too well and usually puts up a strong front when she doesn't need to." He advised Julius.

"Is she always so eerily calm and unemotional in that way?" Julius asked for reference.

"Yeah, that will pass when she's ready to come out of mourning, but if she doesn't and this proves a bit too much, call me okay?" Lucky told him.

"I will." Julius agreed, looking to Emily. She kept his number close, despite Lucky living at his own place. When he returned to Emily's side and Lucky left, she was waiting for him.

"Do you think we can go now?" Emily asked him gently. Emily, being in no shape to drive, had let him do so.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Julius responded, "You don't want to say goodbye to anyone first?" To anyone alive he almost said, but caught himself and catalogued that as insensitive.

Emily firmly shook her head as an answer and they took the side route, to grab her purse and leave. When they arrived at the loft, Emily went to her room to rest some and came out when Julius was finishing his dinner.

"Did you get some sleep?" He asked her.

"Yeah, a little, I figured I'd need it if I'm to return to work tomorrow." Emily told him as she bit into the apple she grabbed.

"You're returning already?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've been out for two days and a half which is almost three days, its time to return to my routine and move on. Grandfather wouldn't want everything to stop just for him this long. He was a realistic man and knew this." Emily explained.

"Well, if you are sure, but don't work too hard alright? It's going to take a while to get in the groove of things again." Julius insisted. "I tried doing that when my father died and it didn't work. I was so sure I didn't care, after I paid my respects and thought it all said and done, I returned the next day and got burnt out in the end."

"I'll keep that in mind." Emily replied.

Still, despite all suggestions, Emily went to work the next day, Monica and Alan were still not in, but that meant nothing to Emily.

"Emily, I thought I wouldn't see you until at least tomorrow." Bobbie told Emily as she checked in. "I know your mother and father aren't coming to work until then."

"Mom and dad found it necessary to take another day while I just think its time to get on with my life. I know that is what Grandfather would have wanted." Emily replied.

"Yes, Edward would want that." Bobbie agreed and assigned Emily a few cases, but obviously overly enough given the situation. It was a slow day and two of them left early in the morning.

As she was checking them out, Elizabeth came to work and though cold to Emily, surprised to see her at work this early. "Emily, are you sure it's a good idea to get right into your work?" Elizabeth asked, perhaps a bit concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure it is a good idea." Emily told Elizabeth. "I have mourned, I have analyzed and I have thought some more, even attended the funeral and the reception afterwards. It's time to start back on my life." Emily explained.

"That is good to hear." Elizabeth commented, confused some. She had given her condolences a few days ago but Emily was too upset to more than nod as she left. Now she was just…there without real signs of life.

"Yes, well, these two patients just signed out and have left, so you can cross them out for the routine checks." Emily explained to Elizabeth as she got started.

"Okay, but don't work too hard." Elizabeth advised Emily but Emily just waved the ideas acknowledgment.

The day got busier as the hours ticked by and before Emily knew it she had agreed to take the night shift for someone who couldn't come in. Again, Bobbie asked, "Emily, are you sure that is wise?"

"Bobbie, I appreciate that you care and are looking out for me, but I do know what I am doing, so would you let me show you I can?" Emily requested.

Bobbie agreed but made sure someone watched her throughout the night, and true as Emily's word, she made it through without one mistake and a few controlled yawns.

That was how the next few days went on, as Emily was found to have a lot of energy and adrenaline. Julius called Lucky on his lunch break to make sure this was normal.

"Is she eating?" Lucky asked, just as confused about this behavior, it was strange even for Emily under mourning.

"Yeah, a small breakfast, decent lunch and a pretty good dinner from what I have seen and know." Julius replied truthfully.

"Is she sleeping a lot?" Lucky asked, it was a sign of depression though he still doubted Emily had it.

"Just like every other human." Julius visibly shrugged.

"Hmm…well, she's certainly doing everything as usual, but I'll stop by the hospital and see what her parents and my Aunt Bobbie thinks. I don't see anything to really worry about yet though." Lucky told Julius, but in the back of his mind he knew something was off and he promised he would find out what.

Lucky took the afternoon off and drove to the hospital. It didn't seem too serious, but it made him wonder just how Emily got that much energy. He certainly didn't have a clue, but maybe someone else would.

Going straight to the nurse's desk, he saw the nurse on call was Elizabeth, perhaps too happy to see him. "Lucky, I was thinking you were avoiding the hospital while I am working." Elizabeth commented.

Still, Lucky avoided commenting on that, if she wanted to have her pride and an oversized ego say something like that, so be it. That was a total lie though, he had been here numerous times when she was working, and she was just at lunch or with another patient.

"Do you know where I could find Monica and Alan Quartermaine as well as my aunt Bobbie?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

Elizabeth frowned at his frank and cool exterior. "Alan is in surgery at the moment, Monica has nothing planned so she'll probably in her office and Bobbie, and I'm not sure what she is doing." Elizabeth explained.

Disappointed only to find one out of the three he was looking for, he decided to take it. "Thanks." He said shortly and left without another word or glance.

Firmly knocking on Emily's mother's office door, he waited impatiently for an answer. Surprisingly his Aunt Bobbie answered the door.

"Lucky, just the person we were looking for." Bobbie told him, pulling him in the room and closing the door.

Glancing nervously between the two women, he felt like he had walked into a trap and more that he would forever regret it. "Um, whatever you are thinking I didn't do it." Lucky transferred back to when he was a child, making them burst out laughing.

"Lucky, really, it's not like that." Monica insisted, as Bobbie invited him into sit down.

"Okay, what is it like then?" Lucky asked the two women curiously.

"Predictably about why you are here, we are worried about Emily." Monica explained.

"And here I was hoping you would know what was wrong with her." Lucky commented, hiding a little disappointment with some humor.

"Monica and I were talking about it, but neither of us can come up with a reasonable explanation." Bobbie informed him.

"I know this is a long shot, but could Emily be on some type of drug?" Lucky didn't want to think so, of course, but that was all he could come up with.

"It's entirely possible that she is taking some kind of medication to help her sleep. Emily admitted to taking some over the counter stuff for the first few days, but said she had stopped using them. But even sleeping pills wouldn't do this." Monica reasoned.

"So, what _is_ the problem?" Lucky asked.

"We are thinking Emily's mental state has a huge part to do with it. Perhaps she has run in her mind that this, death, happens and you can't dwell with it for too long. She doesn't fear death, made her peace with it long ago if she is working at being a doctor in a hospital. Still, this isn't right." Monica continued her theory.

"So we were hoping you could have a talk with Emily, figure out what is making her this way." Bobbie concluded.

"Um, I could try I suppose, but Em is known to put quite a thick defensive wall up." Lucky cautioned them.

"I'm sure you will do your best." Monica reassured him.

"Okay, I'll try but I promise nothing." Lucky told them and left the room after they told him of her possible whereabouts. Lucky found her in the third option, which really meant she had that intense energy all was talking about.

He waited outside the door, but observed Emily's behavior. She was alert, awake and happy, but not bright happy. Perfectly normal, which scared him; it was almost too normal given the situation.

Emily walked out of the room, spotting him. "Lucky." She said surprisingly. "Don't tell me my mom called you down here to check up on me."

"Actually, I came here on my own but Monica gave me the push to do so." Lucky informed her. "She means well though, and so do I." He insisted.

"Lucky, really I'm fine. I'm not on drugs and I'm not letting my mental state overtake me, this is all a natural high." Emily explained.

"Em, your grandfather died a week ago, you are expected to be sad and perhaps even a little angry." Lucky replied.

"Lucky, I really miss grandfather, his randomness and how he drove me and the family nuts. I forever will, his spirit is not something that can be easily forgotten, and I'm not shutting myself down either." Emily responded.

"Then tell me because no one knows, where have you got this energy and strength?" Lucky asked.

"Because I'm excited to finally be done with this internship, by today I will be done with the hours and long days, and I can finally decide what I want to do, not all this general medicine I've been doing. I am psyched on life, on moving on to better things and finally succeeding." Emily revealed. "Don't you remember high school graduation? Why everyone wasn't bothered with the money or lack of sleep? All that extra hard work finally paid off."

Lucky smiled, relieved. He knew how much Emily was feeling useless doing these mindless cases. "Yeah, I remember and now I am very much relieved. Congratulations, Em." Lucky said, hugging her.

"Thanks Lucky, but I really need to get back to work." Emily laughed, for the first time in days.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I need to go and do some errands anyway, but tell your mother this news, okay?" Lucky requested of her. "She actually thinks it's a medical problem."

"I never had time before this, but I will as soon as I get an opening." Emily agreed.

"Sounds good then, call me with an update." He told her.

"I will, I have Thursday off, the lawyers are going to go over Grandfather's will." Emily informed him.

"Good luck with that. See you, take care of yourself." Lucky said as he slipped away, relieved and much happier.

Author's note: This chapter actually came out pretty good considering I hatethe world and its horrible job economy. Any ideas on possible couples? Just tell me, as usual I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
